YuGiOh! 5D's: When Worlds Collapse
by Inhuman X
Summary: A final battle between good and evil has began to tear apart the Duel Spirits World and the Human World. One duelists finds himself in this battle, as he must search and save his friends from permanent annhiliation along with the rest of the dimmensions. Can he do it by himself? Or will he gain help along the way? Taking Oc's!
1. What Started It All!

**What Started It All**

* * *

"You cannot defy us." A large voice boomed through out the Royal Council Chamber's. Eight large thrones made for giants surrounded the room, in front of them were smaller thrones fit for kings and queens. Each customley made. Though there were eight thrones, only seven were filled.

"I will do as I wish!" Shouted back the shadowed figure towards all seven giants within the room, "Neither of you can stop us! You no longer possess the power that we control!"

"You dare challenge the Seven Kings?" A male voice asked from across the room.

"Challenge?" The shadowed figure in the middle scoffed, "Won't be much of a challenge when we take over this world!"

"What you are proposing is clearly a war." A female spoke in a soft gentle voice.

"Exactly...a massive war! One that will shatter dimmensions!" The man barked back.

"Brother, I plead of you, do not do this." One of the giant King's begged to the shadowed giant behind the cloaked man in the center.

"Yes please.." Another female voice cried, "Let us talk this amongst ourselves. Can we not figure something out for all of us to enjoy?"

"No, brothers, you failed to acknowledge my existence and power! You sent me, _there_! Of all places, you sent me _there_! For years, I did as you instructed and kept the peace! Yet, now! Now I will unleash the wrath of it all upon both this world and the human world! How dare any of you believe that I am not strong enough to rule above with you all! Now...everything is damned!"

"That's poposterous!" One of the giant King's slammed his fist against his throne's arm rest enraged.

"It's not that hard to believe, maybe you all are just too scared to face us!" The man shouted.

"You have disrespected us for the last time human. If we must, we will battle you and what ever forces you contain." One of the giants informed.

"Good..." the man smiled, "Because it's already begun!" The giant behind the human held his hand out creating a small black hole, then both he and the human were sucked in to it. Vanishing from the sights of the Seven Kings.

"Now...brothers...what do we do?" Asked one of the giants.

"We return to our respective realms...we will protect this world with everything we can." The head informed.

"And what of Earth?" A masculine voice asked.

"Earth...will be guarded, but we cannot guarantee it's one hundred percent protection."

"That is all we can ask..." Sighed the soft and gentle feminie voice.

* * *

"Earth...your home no?" The giant asked as he and his human partner over looked the world from above the night sky.

"Yes...it is...or it was." The man replied.

"So now...we must show them that we are serious."

"Then, they will acknowledge us. Unleash it...unleash it all."

"Yes." The giant stuck his hand out and called upon a great large pitch black sword. He gripped it tightly, and swung it downwards to the world. Open a large rift of just empty blackness appeared.

"Go! Attack! All of you! Inhabit your new world!" Thousand and thousands of various demonic glowing eyes appeared within the rift. As a loud screech was heard all around the world, every living creature jumped out and descended upon the Earth.

"So it begins?" The man started before being cut off by his giant partner:

"And so it ends."

* * *

**Oc Forum:**

* * *

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Apperance: Please make it some what detailed, and not a simply 2-3 sentences. Not just a few words.

Personality: Same goes for the apperance, the minimmum for this should be at least 5 sentences if you can. Just don't give me 3 words to describe your person. It just irritates me.

Ex: Cold, calculative, mean, does not like people. DO NOT DO THIS OR ANYTHING SIMILAR! Just saying, most likely won't get accepted. But I'm just saying...

Deck: **NO OC DECKS PLEASE!**

History/Backstory: Doesn't have to be too long, just enough to give me an understand of the Oc. Please and thank you.

Other: Anything you feel you need to add(Nothing stupid please) like can they see Duel Spirits or are they a Psychic Duelists? Ya know, basic Yu-Gi-Oh stuff. For anything you are not sure of, PM me.

* * *

Next Time: It has been a few years since the attack on Earth. The final battle between Good and Evil has taken a toll on both the Duel Monsters World and the Human World. Even so, people continue to strive on. Especially in the Satellite, where a mere duelists and his friends plan for an upcoming event.

Review!


	2. Living in the Aftermath!

**Living in the Aftermath**

* * *

"Dang it!" A young orphan pouted as he sat on the ground, "I lost again!" A young eight year old kid pouted. He had short spikey snow white hair, with crimson ruby eyes, he has lightly tanned peach skin. He is currently wearing pair of blue overalls with the straps down ontop of a dark red shirt, and big red sneakers.

"Sorry Zeo." Another eight year old kid apologized. This kid has jet black shaggy hair that has bangs that cover his right eye, while his left eye is revealed to be sapphire blue, he is wearing a simple black t-shirt with white stripes on the sleeves, then a pair of jeans, and some sneakers. He wore a silver Phoenix necklace.

"Whatever, you and your stupid Dragon's Ritsu." Zeo pouted.

"Hehe...don't get mad at Ritsu, Zeo. His Dragons just are stronger than your Dinosaur's." A young eight year old girl chuckled.

"Be quiet Steph..." Zeo turned away from his friends. The young eight year old girl's name is Stephanie. She has long black waist length hair with dark crimson highlights, cat-like sapphire blue eyes, and light skin with a slight tan. She is wearing a simple black dress with white frills at the edges.

"Oooh don't be mad." Ritsu chuckled.

"Whatever.." Zeo stood up, smiled and turned back to Ritsu.

"Hmm?" Stephanie tilted her head.

"Again!" Zeo activated his Duel Disk.

"Fine with me." Ritsu smiled as he did the same. As the two got themselves ready a large rift could be seen in the night sky.

"What's that?" Stephanie asked looking and pointing at the rift.

"Huh?" Both boy's looked to see what she was talking about. Soon enough from the large spacial tear monsters came flying out! They soared down towards Earth at high speed's.

"What's going on!" Ritsu shouted.

"Kid's! Get back inside!" A man shouted as he ran up to the trio and picked them up. He then ran in to the orphanage as the various array of monsters stormed down from above.

"What's going on?" Zeo asked.

"I don't know Zeo..." The man admitted as the three young children looked at the older man, "But it's not good, and I promise...it'll end soon."

"Okay..." Zeo replied as slight tears began to roll down his face. They then waited for the attack to end, but it never did.

* * *

**10 Years Later**

* * *

"So you guys ready?" Zeo asked. He smiled and stared in the mirror in front of him with his crimson ruby eyes as he messed with his short spiked snow white hair. Zeo is now eighteen and is currently wearing a dark red sleeveless shirt, with black jeans, black boots, grey fingerless gloves, he also has a black belt with a golden buckle that contains his deck case.

"Don't worry Zeo." Ritsu chucled a bit. Ritsu, who is also eighteen now, moved his jet black hair from his sapphire blue eyes. He is wearing a black t-shirt underneath a white leather jacket, with some jeans, black and white sneakers, and he still wears his Phoenix necklace.

"Yeah, we'll make it." Stephanie assured as she had locked arms with Ritsu. Stephanie, also eighteen, has her black hair still reach down her waist, it also still contains it's dark red highlights. She smiled at Zeo with her cat-like sapphire blue eyes, which became more feline like with her age. Stephanie wears a black tube top that reveals her stomach, with a silver jacket-like vest, a black mini skirt with small silver chains, with black knee high lengthed boots, and blakc wrist length fingerless gloves.

"Just saying...I kind of don't wanna mess this up." Zeo smiled as he turned to his friends, "Especially since..."

"Yeah..." Ritsu sighed and looked at the ground.

"We know.." Stephanie hung her head as well.

"So, let's make him proud." Zeo grinned. The trio walked out of their ruined house and stepped outside to look at the stars. When they looked up in the sky they saw a large golden light like dome that coated and covered the whole town. They turned back to see the Duel Monster card known Master Hyperion who stood there giving off a strange golden glow. Then across from him on the other side of the town was the Duel Monster card known as Judgement Dragon who rested high on the tallest tower in the city.

It had been ten years since the event in which the world was attacked by Duel Monster Spirit's. Zeo, Ritsu, and Stephanie looked and admired their protectors Hyperion and Judgement Dragon. They had began to protect New Domino City through the Black Days, in this era of darkness their light deflected any oncoming attacks. This barrier protected all humans, meaning they could either enter or leave on their own free will. No matter if they left or entered Hyperion and Judgement Dragon knew and felt their presence.

"Later Hyperion..." Zeo waved to Master Hyperion before they left.

* * *

"Here we are." Zeo smiled as he looked through out the building, upon which they had entered.

"Some dinner party huh?" Stephanie said as she looked up to see a large banner that read:

**"Welcome all Underground City Finalists!"**

"Guess they can still pull off doing big things for us, even during these Dark Days." Ritsu sighed, "This Underground Tournament is going to be mine for the taking!"

"Not if I can take you out." Zeo challenged.

"Don't even think about it Zeo." Ritsu smiled, "You've never beaten me as a kid, so why would you beat me now?"

"Because I can, my Dino Deck has grown since we've grown up. I've changed it up a bit during our break after the Prelim's. Now, it's way stronger and better. I'll take you down for sure! I'm taking you down in the Semi-Finals!"

"Hmph, you have to defeat everybody else first though." Ritsu joked.

"Will you two stop it." Stephanie asked, "Can we not talk about the tournamnet? Let's just focus on right now, we're all friends now."

"Right..." Zeo and Ritsu smiled at each other intensley, "Imma go get a drink." Zeo turned away from his friends and walked off. As Zeo walked over to grab a drink, he noticed a girl standing by his side also getting a drink. She looked around his age with long snow white hair and blood red eyes, she has a slim supermodel like figure. She was wearing a female version of a ringmaster.

"Why hello." Zeo smiled looking at the girl, "My name is Zeo."

"Hmm?" the girl looked towards Zeo, "Zeo?" She repeated, "Oh yeah! You're one of the Semi-finalists aren't ya?"

"Yes I am." Zeo smiled.

"My name is Anastasia Alexandrov." The girl intorduced sticking her hand out and Zeo greeted her with a hand shake, "You can just call me Anna. You're the Dino Diety.." Anna looked at Zeo, "You use Dinosaur's in your duel's."

"Yes I do, I love my Dino Deck. They always seem to come through for me." Zeo smiled.

"Oh really?" Anna smiled, "Let's see how far they get you in the Semi-Final's." Anna then walked away from Zeo.

"Hmph...I like her." Zeo smiled.

"Haha, looks like you just got shut down." A girl joked as she walked up besides Zeo.

"And who are you?" Zeo asked looking at the girl behind him. She wore a black beanie that covered up her dark brown hair, yet she had bangs that framed her face that were dyed pink on the edges, she also had bangs covering her forehead, she also has brown eyes, with an average slightly curvy build. She is currently wearing a hooded beige coat that stops at her calves, a loose black shirt that has red markings on her chest, a frilled skirt ontop of a pair of formfitting jean shorts, the skirt goes slightly further down than her coat.

"My name is Aoi, and you're Zeo?"

"Yes I am." Zeo nodded.

"Well that's cool. So you trying to hit on Anastasia? You probably shouldn't she's with some one as far as I saw." Aoi informed.

"Oh really? Who?"

"That guy over there..." Aoi pointed in the corner to see a guy who seemed the same age as the others. He has an average build, yet with a slim and a bit muscular figure, he has jet black messy hair, with purple eyes. He was wearing an orange t-shirt, with an open black jacket, dark blue jeans, black boots, and a set of headphones plugged in to his head.

"Isn't that guy Rai?" Zeo asked.

"Yeah." Aoi nodded in confirmation, "He's one of the top duelists here. He's said to be the number one person to challenge Alex McQueen for the title. You know, if he can defeat Ritsu."

"No need to worry about Ritsu..." Zeo smiled, "I'll handle him."

"Will you handle her too?" Aoi smiled as she pointed to to another girl that had long that extends down to her back and bangs that swept across her forehead going to the right, her left eye was blue and her right eye was purple. She was wearing a black leather corset, a black leather shirt with some kind of cloth attacked to the back, she had black high heel boots that went up to her knee, she had a black chain around her neck, with an oval shaped amulet at the end.

"Who is she?"

"The Psychic duelists known as Jade."

"Great...I wonder who I'm dueling first."

"We'll just have to wait and see." Aoi told him, "This tournament is going to be so fun!" She smiled.

"Alright everybody!" A voice echoed through out the room, "Let's see..." Up walked the current king of the underground dueling circuit. Alex McQueen. Alex has short, spiky black hair with green tips, bright green eyes, he is usually wearing a dragon claw pendant holding an orange orb, has tan skin, a fairly muscular figure, stands at about six foot one. He usually wears a black t-shirt with an emerald green zipper up vest, blue jeans, black fingerless gloves, black sneakers, a green bandana around his forehead.

"You all know me! I'm your current champion, and I've decided to let you guys know who you are dueling against tomorrow! So here's the list!"

**Rai Akito vs. Jade**

**Stephanie Doci vs. Garret Nico**

**Anastasia Alexandrov vs. Zeo Takayanagi **

**Ritsu Himuro vs. Aoi Nobuo**

"Well...looks like I got Anna." Zeo observed.

"And I got Ritsu, the Dragon user." Aoi smiled.

"Be careful." Zeo forewarned.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Aoi told him.

"Don't underestimate Ritsu, Aoi."

"And why not? Because he uses Dragon's? Big whoop." Aoi rolled her eyes, "Don't you know that in legend's magic always seals away the dragon? So in this case, my magic will seal Ritsu's fate. Which is defeat."

"If that's what you think..." Zeo sighed, "I'm just saying...me and Ritsu have a score to settle and he's not going to let you win easily."

"You barely know me and you're already looking out for me?" Aoi nudged Zeo, "Maybe it's me you got a thing for and not Anna." Aoi joked.

"Uh..." Zeo simply blushed at the comment, "I think Imma go now." Zeo slowly backed away from Aoi and walked towards the door. He looked back to see Ritsu looking at him, and Zeo returned the glare to his best friend. They both smiled, then nodded in agreement. They had made a silent pact then and there, that neither one of them lose because they will regret it. Zeo then turned back around nad left the building.

"Ritsu..." He thought, "I swear...if you lose to anybody besides me...I'll never forgive you."

* * *

Next Time: The Underground Tournament starts with the two people Aoi told Zeo to watch out for! The mysterious Rai Akito and Jade! The start of the Semi-Finals begins as these two battle it out!

Review!


	3. Spell Charge!

**Spell Charge!**

* * *

"Alright..." Zeo sighed as he shuffled through his deck. He might have been going third in the set of the Semi-Finals, but he still had to be prepared. He looked at four specific cards in his deck. They were special to him, since the Ritsu and Stephanie gave him the cards when they were kids.

* * *

_Flashback..._

* * *

_"Hey Zeo!" Stephanie called out as she and Ritsu walked over to the young one._

_"What is it?" Zeo turned to his friends._

_"We found some new cards for you!" Stephanie told him._

_"Yeah, they could be a new additon to your deck!" Ritsu smiled at his best friend._

_"Really? Thanks guys!" Zeo grabbed the cards. They were Jurrac cards, two tuners, and two Synchro's. Zeo admired the cards, more Dinosaur's for him. He loved it._

_"Raikou say's he hopes you like them." Ritsu smiled._

_"Uhh...thanks Raikou, I do like'em." Zeo chuckled nervously._

_"Dark Valkyria says maybe you'll be able to see one of those cards." Stephanie commented._

_"Uhh...I hope so Dark Valkyria." Zeo sweatdropped. One thing that bothered Zeo, was that no matter how much he trusted and bonded with his deck, he could not see Duel Spirits like Ritsu and Stephanie. They both could see their respective Duel Spirits because they were so close, but Zeo could not. He did not understand why, so he didn't worry about it too much._

_"Thanks guys..." Zeo smiled._

* * *

_Flashback Over..._

* * *

"Thanks guys..." Zeo smiled before placing them back, he then pulled out one more card. A single XyZ card.

* * *

_Flashback..._

* * *

_"Happy Birthday Zeo!" Ritsu, Stephanie, and an older gentlemen celebrated. The older gentlemen had pale blonde hair, with royal purple eyes, pale skin. He wore a simple green jacket on top of a blue t-shirt, with jean pants, and green and white sneakers._

_"Thanks guys!" Zeo smiled._

_"Hope you like your gift!" Marcos helped us look for it._

_"And paid for it." Stephanie admitted._

_"Right!" Zeo ripped the wrapping off of his gift and saw it to be an XyZ monster, "What's this?"_

_"It's a new type of card, known as XyZ monster." Marcos explained, "And it's a dinosaur so you should be able to add it to your deck._

_"Don't worry! I will, this'll get me closer to defeating you Ritsu." Zeo smiled._

_"Don't worry, I still got Raikou." Ritsu smiled as the two eyeballed each other._

* * *

_Flashback Over..._

* * *

"Zeo you coming?" Ritsu and Stephanie asked walking in on their friend looking at his deck.

"Yeah." Zeo left with the two, and they found their seats. Field side seats, they were on the benches on the side of the Duel Field.

"Hey Zeo!" Aoi smiled.

"Hey there Aoi." Zeo waved, "You ready?"

"Of course I am!" Aoi smiled, "Can't wait to see what these two got up there sleeves."

"Well let's find out."

* * *

"Alright everybody! Let's watch as Rai Akati, the Spellcounter Duelist, duels against Jade the Psychic chick! Both are very powerful duelist and have battled their way to the top! Now only one can come up and defeat the other! Who will it be?" Rai stepped up and got his duel disk ready. On the opposite side of the battle field Jade stepped up and got her duel disk ready as well.

"Ready..." The Mc cried out.

"Duel!" Both shouted.

**Rai: 8000**

**Jade: 8000**

"I'll start!" Rai called out drawing, "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" Rai did as he announced and picked up two cards, now holding seven.

"Next I play Terraforming to bring a Field Spell card to my hand! I choose Magical Citadel of Endymion!" Rai's deck spit out the respective Field Spell card, "Now I'll play Magical Citadel of Endymion!" Rai's Duel Disk spat out the side tray as he placed the card inside. The tray then closed and the whole duel field began to transform. A large citadel came up from the ground, in various corners of the stadium tall pillars were formed. In the middle was the main citadel while other houses and such came up as well. Then also from above a magical barrier hovered over and protected the two.

"Now whenever a spell card is activated one Spell Counter is placed on my Magical Citadel! Also whenever one of my monsters that holds a Spell Counter is destroyed, I can put their Spell Counters on here after destruction!"

"So that thing just carries a numerous amount of Spell Counters?" Jade asked.

"It does more than that! Watch, because now I'll summon Gearfried the Iron Knight(1800/1600)!" Out came the black iron armored knight ready for battle, "I'll follow up by playing Double Summon! which is a Spell card, meaning that's one counter on my Citadel!"

**Magical Citadel of Endymion's Counters: 1**

"With Double Summon I can summon once more this turn! So by giving up my Gearfried the Iron Knight I summon my Dark Red Enchanter(1700/2200)!" A magician dressed in dark red robes, with gold platting and a staff with a gold crescent moon on the end appeared in place of the black iron knight.

"Why would you summon a weaker monster?" Jade asked.

"Because when he's summoned he gains two Spell Counters!"

**Dark Red Enchanter Spell Counter's: 2**

"Now for each Spell Counter placed on my Dark Red Enchancter he gains three hundred attack points! With two Spell Counter's he gains six hundred attack points!"

**Dark Red Enchanter's Attack: 2300**

"I'll end there." On his first turn Rai had summoned out a monster with twenty three hundred attack points. He held three cards left in his hand.

"My move then!" Jade drew her next card, "I play the Quick-Spell card Psychic Teleport! With this I can special summon one level three or lower Psychic Monster from my hand or Deck!"

"But since it's a Spell card my Magical Citadel gains a counter, and so does my Dark Red Enchanter!"

**Magical Citadel of Endymion Spell Counter's: 2**

**Dark Red Enchanter Spell Counter's: 3**

"Now with another Spell Counter Dark Red Enchanter gains three hundred more attack points!" Rai told her as his monster's attack raised to twenty six hundred.

**Dark Red Enchanter's Attack: 2600**

"I choose my Krebons(1200/400) to bring to the field! Who is a level two monster!" The jointless magician machine like Psychic monster appeared on the field, "Next I'll summon Mind Protector(0/2200) in defense mode!" In front of Jade, besides Krebons, was a big block robotic like Psychic machine monster, "With Krebons being a tuner monster I'll tune him with my Mind Protector!" Krebons dissappeared and turned in to two green gear like rings. They soared in to the sky. Mind Protector broke itself down in to three stars and went through the two gear like rings.

2(*Krebons)+3(Mind Protector)= 5

"When magic and machinery come together they create a whole new being that shares it's power with all! Synchro Summon! Come to life, Magical Android(2400/1700)!" From the sky descended a beautiful red haired woman dressed in futuristic clothed robes. She had a semi-circular like shield in one hand, while in her other hand she held a machine like staff.

"Your monster is still not strong enough to face off against my Dark Red Enchanter!" Rai told her.

"I know, I'll end with a face down." Jade ended her turn.

"My move!"

"Hold up, at my end phase Magical Android gives me six hundred life points for every Psychic monster on the field! With her that's six hundred life points."

**Rai: 8000**

**Jade: 8600**

"Fine with me." Rai drew, "I play Butterfly Dagger-Elma and equip it to my only monster, Dark Red Enchanter!" A green flower like blade with a pink butterfly like hilt appeared and arrived in Dark Red Enchanter's free hand.

"With this my Enchanter gains three hundred attack points more! Also he gains a Spell Counter, and so does my Magical Citadel!"

**Magical Citadel of Endymion Spell Counter's: 3**

**Dark Red Enchanter Spell Counter's: 4**

"Now, with another Spell Counter my Enchanter gains another three hundred attack points! Also with the power boost of his new dagger, he gains six hundred attack points total!"

**Dark Red Enchanter's Attack: 3200**

"Dark Red Enchanter attack that Magical Android!"

"I play Negate Attack!" Jade flipped her face down and a magical portal protected her from the oncoming attack.

"You ssaved yourself for now." Rai told her as he ended his turn.

"My move!" Jade drew, "I play Telekinetic Power Well!"

**Magical Citadel of Endymion Spell Counter's: 4**

**Dark Red Enchanter Spell Counter's: 5**

**Dark Red Enchanter's Attck: 3500**

"Thanks for the boost." Smiled Rai.

"With this I can bring back any number of level two or lower Psychic monster from my graveyard! I only have one, so I bring back my Krebons(1200/400)!" Jade's tuner monster had returned to the field, "Now here comes the cost of using Telekinetic Power Well, I lose three hundred life points times my monster's number. With Krebon being level two, I lose six hundred life points."

**Rai: 8000**

**Jade: 8000**

"Now I'll tune my Krebons with my Magical Android!" Krebons turned in to two green gear rings again as it floated into the sky, Magical Android broke itself down in to five shinning stars and floated through the gates as they became one.

2(*Krebons)+5(Magical Android)= 7

"Whe mentally superior humans fuse themselves with technology they bring and share their new found life! Synchro Summon! Rejuvinate your allies, Psychic Lifetrancer(2400/1200)!" A dark green skinned, dark blue haired girl, with a robotic right arm floated down from the sky and kneeled in front of Jade, "In defense mode."

"Good choice." Rai told her.

"By sending one Psychic Monster from my graveyard and removing it from play, I can gain twelve hundred life points! I'll be removing my Magical Android from play!"

**Rai: 8000**

**Jade: 9200**

"I'll end there."

"My draw!" Rai picked up his next card, "I summon Blast Magician(1400/1700) in attack mode!" Rai had brought out a red armored magician wielding a staff that had a scythe blade at the end, "Time to do some damage! Blast Magician attack that Synchro monster with Magical Fireball!" Blast Magician swung his weapon and sent out a fireball coated in a golden aura. It slammed against the Psychic Synchro and destroyed it with ease.

"No! My Lifetrancer!"

"Is gone, and next your life points! Dark Red Enchanter attack her directly! Dark Red Magical Force!" Dark red Enchanter raised his staff and slammed it on the ground, causing a dark red shock wave through the ground. The energy then came up and did serious damage to Jade.

"Aahhh!" She cried out as her life points dropped.

**Rai: 8000**

**Jade: 5700**

"I'll end there." Rai told her.

"My draw!" Jade picked up her next card, "Monster Reborn! Bring back my Psychic Lifetrancer!"

**Magical Citadel of Endymion Spell Counter's: 5**

**Dark Red Enchanter Spell Counter's: 6**

**Dark Red Enchanter's Attack: 3800**

**Blast Magician's Spell Counter's: 1**

"Now I'm removing from play my Mind Protector to regain twelve hundred life points!" Jade pocketed her Mind Protector as her Psychic Lifetrancer lifted her right robotic arm. She then sent some kind of psychic energy her way, that raised her life points.

**Rai: 8000**

**Jade: 6900**

"Now Psychic Lifetrancer attack Blast Magician!" Psychic Lifetrancer raised her right arm, and a psychic energy tore away at Blast Magician destroying him with ease.

**Rai: 7000**

**Jade: 6900**

"I'll end there."

"My turn!" Rai called out, "I'll now play Dark Hole! This will destroy every monster on the field!"

"Why would you do that?" Jade asked as a large black hole appeared over the Magical Citadel. Her Psychic Lifetrancer was sucked in, along with Rai's very own Dark Red Enchanter.

**Magical Citadel of Endymion Spell Counter's: 7**

"Wanna know why I did that? Because now by removing six Spell Counters from my Magical City of Endymion I can special summon Endymion the Master Magician(2700/1700) himself!" A bright light shinned from the center of the main citadel. The light blinded all as a purple skinned man dressed in royal black master magician like clothing appeared. He towered over Rai as he stood in front of him with his staff at the ready, a large arc reached from over his back and shoulders.

**Magical Citadel of Endymion Spell Counter's: 1**

"Since I special summoned him this way, I can bring back one Spell card from my graveyard to my hand! So I will do so, by bringing back Pot of Greed!" Rai brought the Spell card to his hand from his graveyard, "Now I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Red Enchanter(1700/2200)! Since he was summoned he get's his two Spell Counters!"

**Magical Citadel of Endymion Spell Counter's: 2**

**Dark Red Enchanter Spell Counter's: 2**

**Dark Red Enchanter's Attack: 2300**

"Time for me to play Pot of Greed!"

**Magical Citadel of Endymion Spell Counter's: 3**

**Dark Red Enchancter Spell Counter's: 3**

**Dark Red Enchanter's Attack: 2600**

"I draw two more cards! And they are just the cards I'm looking for." Smiled Rai, "I play the equipd spell cards Butterfly Dagger-Elma and Wonder Wand! I'll equip them to Endymion the Master Magician! My Butterfly dagger increases Endymion's attack by three hundred and Wonder Wand gives him an extra five hundred point boost! Also with two new spell cards, both my field spell and my Enchanter gain two more counters!"

**Magical Citadel of Endymion Spell Counter's: 4**

**Dark Red Enchanter Spell Counter's: 4**

**Dark Red Enchanter's Attack: 2900**

**Endymion the Master Magician's Attack: 3500**

Endymion raised his hand out as Butterfly Dagger-Elma appeared in his hand, and then upon his waist Wonder Wand appeared.

"Dark Red Enchanter! You go first! Dark Red Force!" Dark Red Enchanter slammed his weapon on the ground, and a powerful dark red force struck Jade.

"Ahhh!" Jade stumbled back.

**Rai: 7000**

**Jade: 4000**

"Now! Endymion attack her!" Endymion raised his staff and pointed it towards Jade, "Masters Spell Charge Destruction!" All of the energy around Endymion gathered at the single point in his staff and then fired away blowing away Jade.

**Rai: 7000**

**Jade: 500**

"Aaahhh!" Jade struggled ot stand up after that attack.

* * *

"Whoa! That attack was powerful!" Zeo said in awe.

"Of course it was, his monster has thirty five hundred attack points!" Ritsu pointed out.

"All Jade can do right now is defend herself for the next attack." Sighed Aoi, "But it looks like she's out. She is down by sixty five hundred life points compared to him anyways."

"Poor Jade." Stephanie looked on with the rest of the group.

* * *

"You sure, you still wanna duel?" Rai asked.

"Yeah..." Jade stood, "You haven't defeated me yet!" Jade drew her card, "My turn...I end with a facedown."

"Well Jade..." Rai sighed, "Sorry, but it's over. Dark Red Enchanter! Dark Red Force!" Dark Red Enchanter slammed his staff and destroyed Jade's last line of defense. A second Mind Protector(0/2200).

"Now! Endymion! Spell Charge Destruction!" Endymion repeated his previous attack and ended the duel.

**Rai: 7000**

**Jade: 0**

"No way! Rai has defeated Jade with only one thousand life points lost!" The Mc shouted in shock, "Rai is truely a threat in this tournament! He took down a Semi-Finalist with no problem! What power!"

* * *

"Looks like you got some competition Ritsu." Zeo joked.

"Maybe..." Ritsu chuckled, "But we can worry about him later, right now...Stephanie's match is next."

"Yes it is!" Stephanie stood up, "Wish me luck."

"You'll be fine." Ritsu assured before giving his girlfriend a kiss.

"Thanks..." She then turned and left.

"So who's she facing again?" Zeo asked.

"Him..." Aoi pointed towards a man who was standing up, "Garret Nico." Garret is a bald headed man, with beady brown eyes, he is fairly big, and muscular, with tan skinned. He is wearing a black leather jacket that had the sleeves ripped off, blue jeans that have burn marks on them, and black combat boots. He got his Duel Disk ready as he approached the field.

"This guy looks pretty tough." Zeo admitted.

"Yeah, but Stephanie will handle him." Ritsu smiled confidently.

_"I sure hope so..."_ Thought Zeo.

* * *

Next Time: Stephanie duels the man known as Garret Nico! She believes she has it all under control, but that's until she finds out what he can do! His power might end up being too much for the young duelist. And it might turn out to be too much for the audience to witness.

Review!


	4. The Raging Fire!

**The Raging Fire!**

* * *

"Alright everybody!" The Mc shouted, "Time for the second match duel between Stephanie Starlette Doci and Garret Nico! Stephanie is beautiful as she is powerful! Looking at her, and seeing her deck you would never believe she would be running that type of deck! Yet, it has brought her this far! Also Garret seems to be somebody to look out for as well, what true power he has is unknown." Stephanie took to the field, and across from her the man Garret Nico.

"Ready..."

"Duel!" They both cried out.

**Garret: 8000**

**Stephanie: 8000**

"I'll start off." Garret drew one card, "I end there."

* * *

"Wait...all he did was draw? Why did he skip his turn?" Zeo asked.

"Ya think he's underestimating Stephanie?" Ritsu asked, "Because that's going to be a big mistake."

* * *

"That's all? We're in the Semi-Finals and you leave yourself wide open for an attack? This is going to be a big mistake if you plan on underestimating me! My move!" Stephanie drew her card, "Broww Hunstman of Dark World(1400/800) take aim!" Stephanie summoned out a fiend like archer that had a mutated bear like left arm, and was covered in fiendish armor.

"He won't be staying for long because I'm playing Double Summon! So I'll sacrafice Broww Huntsman of Dark World for my Goldd Wu-Lord of Dark World(2300/1400)!" In place of the former fiend archer, a massive grey skinned golden armored demon-fiend wielding a large axe took the monster's place and readied for attack.

"Goldd attack him directly! Wu-Lord's Dark Axe!" Goldd raised his axe above his head, and swung it down hard slashing Garret.

**Garret: 5700**

**Stephanie: 8000**

"I'll end with a facedown." Stephanie smiled.

"I draw..." Garret picked up a seventh card, "I end." Garret then discarded the card in his hand.

"Really? What a shame! My turn again then!" Stephanie drew, "I summon Beiige Vanguard of Dark World(1600/1300)!" Beside Stephanie's Wu-Lord a demonic-fiend wearing bone armor, and holding a bone staff with a steel spear head at the end took shape.

"Since you're not doing anything, I guess I'll play my facedown! Black Pendeant and increase Goldd's attack by five hundred!"

**Goldd Wu-Lord of Dark World's Attack: 2800**

"Now Beiige attack first! Spear of Dark World!" Beiige did as told stabbing Garret.

**Garret: 4100**

**Stephanie: 8000**

"Now Goldd attack!" Goldd did as told, once again slashing Garret.

**Garret: 1300**

**Stephanie: 8000**

"I end there! Sorry, but you stand no chance anymore."

* * *

"Is this guy trying to give up or something? How did he make it this far?" Zeo asked, "Did he freeze up, is his hand no good? What? He's done nothing all duel and now Stephanie will win."

"You're right..." Ritsu nodded, "What's his game plan?"

* * *

"My move!" Garret drew, "It's time..." He smiled wickedly, "I'll start off with three facedowns! Next I'll play Double Summon and summon out two Solar Flare Dragons(1500/1000)!" Garret summoned out two orange scaled dragons with bright yellow flaming manes, "Get this, when I have a Solar Flare Dragon you can't attack him when he's on the field with another Pyro monster! Now with two you can't attack any of'em! I'll follow up with Monster Reborn to bring back my third Solar Flare Dragon! I end."

"My draw!"

"Wait! First I'll activate all three of my facedown cards! Backfire, for each time you destroy one of my Fire type monsters you lose five hundred life points! Also at the end of my turn my Solar Flare Dragon's burn you for five hundred life points each!"

"What! That's fifteen hundred life points!"

"Exactly!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Stephanie was consumed by large flames. Afterwards she dropped to a knee, her clothes were burned and she began to sweat. She began breathing hard as smoke left her body.

**Garret: 1300**

**Stephanie: 6500**

"M-my...move." Stephanie drew, "I can't attack so I'll end with a facedown."

"My draw then!" Garret drew, "I'll place one monster down in defense mode! I end, and you get burned for another fifteen hundred!"

**Garret: 1300**

**Stephanie: 5000**

"Aaaaaaaahhh!" Stephanie's burning agony was repeated as the flames engulfed her. The smoke around her caused her to choke, becoming even harder to breath.

"M-m...y move..." She drew, "I...end." She couldn't attack and she kept getting burned. This duel was not going her way anymore.

_"Are you okay Stephanie? We have to find away around this!"_ Dark Valkyria appeared beside her master.

"I-I know...but his Solar Flare Dragon's...prevent me from doing anything...no matter what I do." Stephanie replied.

_"I know, but we can find a way around this!"_

"My turn!" Garret shouted, "I give up my facedown monster to summon Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch(2400/1000)!" The large silver armored flame emperor appeared, "Now when he's summoned I can pick one card in your hand and send it to the grave! If it's a monster card, then you lose life points equal to that monster's level times one hundred! Go Thestalos!" Thestalos snapped his fingers and burned a second Goldd Wu-Lord of Dark World from Stephanie's hand.

"Since he's level five, you lose five hundred life points!"

"Aaaahhhh!" A second flame engulfed Stephanie.

**Garret: 1300**

**Stephanie: 4500**

"I end." Garret smiled as his Solar Flare Dragons burned Stephanie once again.

**Garret: 1300**

**Stephanie: 3000**

"Aaaaaaaahhh!" Stephanie's vision started to blur slightly.

* * *

"Stephanie!" Ritsu shouted.

"This guy is way intense! How is he doing so much damage?" Zeo wondered aloud in panick for his friend.

"That must've what he's been planning. He's got your friend on lockdown, and he's basically untouchable." Aoi pointed out, "This duel is over. If Stephanie destroys Thestalos then she loses fifteen hundred from all three Backfire's, then on the end of Garret's turn she'll be done for because her life points will be gone!" Aoi pointed out.

"This guy..." Ritsu growled.

* * *

"I...I...summon out...Grapha Dragon Lord of Dark World(2700/1800) by giving up both my reamining monsters!" Both Goldd and Beiige turned into bright purple lights as they were sucked in to the ground. Then the ground divided in two creating a large flaming abyss below. From the abyss a large demonic-fiend monster roared up from the ground.

_"Rrrrrrraaaaaaaaaa!"_ Grapha roared.

"Since Black Pendant was equipped to Goldd and Goldd is gone you lose five hundred life points!"

**Garret: 800**

**Stephanie: 3000**

"N-now...Grapha attack the Firestorm Monarch! Dragonic Flame of Dark World!" Grapha opened his mouth, and out released a powerful purple fire that devoured the Firestorm emperor.

**Garret: 500**

**Stephanie: 3000**

"Backfire! With three Backfire's you lose five hundred points each! Meaning you lose fifteen hundred life points!" Garret smiled as Thestalos exploded in to flames. The fire then engulfed Stephanie.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhh!" Stephanie dropped to her knee's as fire continued to surround her.

**Garret: 500**

**Stephanie: 1500**

"My move..." Garret smiled, "I draw...and skip." He smiled as his Solar Flare Dragon's bursted in to a massive inferno.

**Garret: 500**

**Stephanie: 0**

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Stephanie was once again devoured by the fire and her body went numb. Her vision faded, her mind blanked out. She fell to the ground as fire danced around her, while the smoke escaped her charred body.

_"Stephanie!"_ Dark Valkyria shouted out for her Master.

"Uhh..." Stephanie just layed there.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Garret bursted in to laughter, "Be devoured by the raging fire!" Garret smiled.

* * *

"Stephanie!" Ritsu rushed out to Stephanie and kneeled beside's her unconcious body.

"MEDIC!" The Mc shouted.

"Whoa..." Zeo said from the sidelines.

"Garret Nico..." Aoi looked in awe, "Is truely dangerous."

"Stephanie!" Ritsu shouted once more, "Wake up! Come on Steph! You have to be alright!" Ritsu begged.

"Hehe...your little girlfriend is kind of...burnt out." Garret smiled as he began walking away.

"You..." Ritsu glared at Garret as he continued to walk. Ritsu's eyes turned in to dragon's eyes while he gave off a strange dark aura.

_"Hehe...seems like this guy might force you to summon me."_ A dark dragonic voice whispered in amusement.

"Shut up!" Ritsu barked at the voice.

_"Hehe...in soon time."_ The voice then dissappeared.

_"Garret Nico..."_ Ritsu thought. That name kept running through his head, _"Garret Nico...Garret Nico...Garret Nico...is **DEAD**!"_

"Well everybody..." The Mc began reluctantly, "Garret Nico is the winner and will move on to the next round. On top of that the good news is that the Paramedic's are here to assist duelist Stephanie. They will give her all the medical attention she needs, they are devoted to helping her."

"Steph..." Zeo whispered, "Please...be okay."

"Hope your friend is alright..." Aoi told Zeo, "But you're going to have to forget about it for now."

"Forget about her? We've been friends all our lives! Me, her, and Ritsu are best friends!" Zeo defended.

"Yeah...but your match is next." Aoi pointed to the field. Ritsu was by Stephanie, who was getting placed inside an ambulance, and on the field Annastasia was already waiting for Zeo with her deck at the ready.

"Huh...you're right.." Zeo tightened his fist, "Great...I'll have to forget about her for now." Zeo got his deck and duel disk ready, "I'll be back." Zeo then left for the dueling field.

* * *

Next Time: Zeo has to forget about Stephanie's incident and worry about his duel now! It's Zeo vs. Anastasia! She knows what kind of deck he runs, but he has no idea what kind of deck she runs. Will this give Anna the advantage in her duel with Zeo?

Review!


	5. Jurassic Power!

**Jurassic Power!**

* * *

_Waiting Room..._

* * *

Ritsu sat down in the waiting room as Stephanie was placed in the E.R. He sat there looking at the television screen above him. It showed Zeo taking the field, and across from him was Anastasia.

"Come on Zeo..." Ritsu muttered.

* * *

"Well everybody! Though we all witnessed an intense and terrifying duel between Garret Nico and Stephanie Doci, we must move on! So next up is the Jurassic Master Zeo Takayanagi gainst the Chaotic Princess Anastasia Alexandrov!"

"Seems like we meet again." Anastasia smiled.

"Seems like it." Zeo grinned, "Well I sure hope we have a great duel." Zeo smiled, "Don't hold back please."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"And as the saying goes, ladies first."

"Which will be your first mistake." Ansastasia smiled.

**Anna: 8000**

**Zeo: 8000**

"I'll remove from play my Red Eyes Wyvern from my hand..." Anna placed her the said card in her pocket, "To Special Summon out my Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon(2800/2400)!" In front of Anastasia a large metallic obsidian black machine like red Eyes Black Dragon arose to the field, "Then I'll normal summon out Dark Grepher(1700/1000)!" A possessed swordsman came out to the field weilding a long purple broad sword, wearing fiend like armor.

"Ill end there." Anna told Zeo.

"Cool, you brought out a single monster with over two thousand attacks points in your first turn. Then you brought out another monster on top of that, you really are skilled." Zeo smiled, "But now it's my turn!" Zeo drew, "I think it's safe to Special Summon Gilasaurus(1400/400) in defense mode." Zeo brought out the speedy dinosaur monster, "See when Gilasaurus is Special Summoned you can take one monster in your graveyard and special summon it to the field. Since you have no monsters in your graveyard I'm safe."

"Hmph, lucky you."

"Yeah, so good thing huh?" Zeo smiled, "Anyways I'll continue..." Zeo examined his hand, "Black Veloci(1800/300) come on out!" Beside's Zeo's Gilasaurus a purple scaled like raptor with purple feathers on it's forearms appeared, "Black Veloci! Attack that Dark Grepher!" The purple dinosaur screeched as it rushed the possesed knight.

"Oh, did I mention that Dark Veloci gains four hundred attack points when it's attacking?"

**Dark Veloci's Attack: 2200**

A purple aura surrounded Dark Veloci as it slashed Dark Grepher with ease.

**Anna: 7500**

**Zeo: 8000**

"I'll end there." Zeo told her as Dark Veloci's attack points dropped back to normal.

**Dark Veloci's Attack: 1800**

"My move then!" Anna drew, "Phantom of Chaos(0/0) bring forth destruction!" Anna called out as a black and purple wormhole appeared besides's Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon.

"Why summon a monster with zero attack and defense?" Zeo asked.

"Because, I can choose one effect monster in my graveyard and my Phantom gains that monster's attack points, defense points, and effect! With one monster in my graveyard Phantom of Chaos gets the power of Dark Grepher!"

**Phantom of Chaos's Attack/Defense: 1700/1000**

An appration of Dark Grepher was emmited from the small wormhole.

"Now Phantom of Chaos attack and destroy that Gilasaurus!" The ghost like Dark Grepher rushed Gilasaurus and slashed it in two with his faintly sword.

"Good thing I was in defense." Zeo smiled.

"Now, Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon! Attack Dark Veloci!"

"Well that's just great..." Zeo sighed, "When Dark Veloci is attacked he loses four hundred attack points."

**Dark Veloci's Attack: 1400**

"Go Red Eyes!" Anna called as a blast of fire destroyed the purple dinosaur with ease.

**Anna: 7500**

**Zeo: 6600**

"I'll end there."

**Phantom of Chaos's Attack/Defense: 0/0**

"My turn!" Zeo drew, "Black Ptera(100/500) take flight!" Zeo ordered once he brought out a small black pteradactyl, "Next comes Big Evolution Pill! By tributing one Dinosaur monster I can summon level five or higher Dinosaur monsters without a tribute for three of your turns! I'll now tribute my Black Ptera, but my Black Ptera's effect kicks in! Whenever it's going from the field to the graveyard, and not by battle, then it returns back to my hand!" Black Ptera flew back into Zeo's hand, "Time for Double Summon! I now bring forth Black Tyranno(2600/1800)!" A large black T-Rex with spikes coming out of it's back, head, and arms appeared and stomped on the field.

_"Rrrrrrrrraaaaaa!"_ It roared.

"Next comes Black Pendant!"

**Black Tyranno's Attack: 3100**

"Black Tyranno attack Phantom of Chaos!"

"Rrrrrrraa!" The dinosaur roared once more as it stomped on the wormhole.

**Anna: 4400**

**Zeo: 6600**

"I'll end there."

"Making it my move!" Anna drew, "I play D.D.R-Reincarnation! I'm sending Dark Zerato to the grave to bring back my Red eyes Wyvern(1800/1600)!" The wyvern version of Red Eyes Black Dragon took to the field, "Now with three Dark monsters in my graveyard I special summon Dark Armed Dragon(2800/1000)!" A large black armored dragon with various blades coming out of it's joints appeared.

"I'll tribute one card to destroy Black Pendant with my Dark Armed Dragon's effect!" Dark Armed Dragon shot off a razor missel that destroyed the equip card.

"Meaning you lose five hundred!" Zeo informed.

**Anna: 3900**

**Zeo: 6600**

"But your monsters attack goes back to normal as well!" Anna replied back.

Black Tyranno's Attack: 2600

"Leaving you open for damage!"

"Looks like." Smiled Zeo, "So go on ahead."

"I will! Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, attack with Mecha Darkness Flare!" The dragon opened it's mouth and released a powerful brust of fire that destroyed Zeo's Dark Tyranno with ease.

**Anna: 3900**

**Zeo: 6400**

"Now Red Eyes Wyvern attack!"

"Whoa!" Zeo stumbled back as the Wyvern tackled him in his chest.

**Anna: 3900**

**Zeo: 4600**

"Seems like this next one's going to hurt." Zeo chuckled nervously.

"Dark Armed Dragon attack! Razor Dragon Barrage!" Dark Armed Dragon's drills and razors began spinning as he punched Zeo in the chest.

"Whoa!" Zeo was sent flying and crashed into a stadium wall.

**Anna: 3900**

**Zeo: 1800**

"T-that...sucked." Zeo stood up and dusted himself off as he walked back to his place.

"You still stand after that attack?" Anna sweatdropped.

"That attack hurt, but great job." Smiled Zeo, "Is it my move now?"

"Y-yeah..." Anna was loss at how Zeo reacted, even with his life points so close to be being depleted.

"My turn!" Zeo drew.

"One more attack and I'm done for.." Zeo thought, "She's got me cornered, so I'm pretty much screwed. Well...with this hand."

"You going to duel or what?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, no problem!" Zeo smiled, "I throw down a facedown card and since I have Big Evolution Pill on the field there's no need for me to use tributes for level five or higher monsters. So I'm summoning out my Ultimate Tyranno(3000/2200)!" Out in front of Zeo a large dark brown spiked scaled dinosaur roared loudly with it's horned nose pointed to the sky. It had various spiked tendrils along it's joints and forearms, it's tail was almost spear like.

"That thing's got three thousand attack points!"

"I know!" Smiled Zeo, "Now Ultimate Tyranno time to do some damage! With his effect he must attack first during my battlephase, and he gets to attack every monster on your field before anybody else on my field can attack. With him being the onlu monster on the field, he get's to attack all three of your monsters! Ultimate Tyranno, stomp on that Wyvern!"

_"Rrrraaaaa!"_ Ultimate Tyranno stomped on Wyven, crushing it with ease.

**Anna: 2700**

**Zeo: 1800**

"Now, stab Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

_"Rrrrrrrra!"_ The dinosaur shoved it's spiked tail through the Metal Dragon's neck.

"Aaaahhh!" Red Eyes Darkness Metal cried before it fell to the ground and shattered.

**Anna: 2500**

**Zeo: 1800**

"Now finish it by devouring that Dark Armed Dragon!" Zeo commanded. Ultimate Tyranno opened it's mouth and began eating and chomping down hard on Dark Armed Dragon until it was destroyed.

**Anna: 2300**

**Zeo: 1800**

"Mmm..." Zeo smiled while rubbing his stomach, "Iron. I end there."

"Grrr..." Anna growled.

_"During this whole duel he's maintained his composure even though his friend was just injured severly. How is he able to put up with that? It's like he doesn't even care! On top of that he's not worried about his life points? If I draw the right card I can end him on this turn! What is up with this kid..."_ Anna just looked at Zeo as he waitied for her to draw.

"Draw!" Anna shouted, "Monster Reborn! Bring back Dark Armed Dragon!" The large black armoed dragon was reborn, "I'll use his effect to banish your Ultimate Tyranno!" Anna shouted, "Go Dark Armed Dragon! Claim vengeance on that overgrown reptile!" Dark Armed Dragon's razor's spun as it punched Ultimate Tyranno destroying it with ease.

"Now Dark Armed Dragon! Claim victory!" Dark Armed Dragon cocked it's fist back as it rushed Zeo.

* * *

_"Look like Zeo's done..."_ Aoi thought.

* * *

"Zeo you better have something up your sleeve for that one!" Ritsu shouted in the waiting room as he watched his friend's duel come to a close.

* * *

"I play my facedown! Negate Attack!" Zeo revealed his facedown and was saved by a colorful portal.

"What!" Anna shouted.

"Should've destroyed my facedown." Zeo admitted.

* * *

_"Or is he?"_ Aoi grinned.

* * *

"Whew..." Ritsu sighed as he plopped back down in to his chair, "Close call."

* * *

"My turn?" Zeo asked.

"Yeah." Anna replied.

"Cool..." Zeo drew, "first I'll utilize Big Evolution Pill one last time to bring forth Super Conductor Tyranno(3300/1400)!" A large green scaled, machine armored T-Rex stomped out on the field and roared as electricity surged through it's armor, "Then Monster Reborn will revive my Black Tyranno! With Super Conductor Tyranno's effect I'll tribute my Black Tyranno to do one thousand points of damage to ya!" Zeo sent Black Tyranno back to his graveyard. Black Tyranno turned in to electric energy for Super Conductor Tyranno, then Super Conductor Tyranno roared, releasing a shock wave powerful enough to bring down Anastasia's life points.

**Anna: 1300**

**Zeo: 1800**

"Now since Super Conductor can't attack when the effect activates, I'll just end with a facedown."

"My move then!" Anna drew, and Big Evolution Pill was no longer in effect.

"I'll use Dark Armed Dragon's effect! I'll give up one card, to destroy another card on your field! Dark Armed Dragon, destroy Super Conductor Tyranno!" Dark Armed Dragon and Super Conductor Tyranno charged and did battle. The dark armored dragon punched the T-Rex, causing it to stumble back. Super Conductor retaliated with a large tail swipe to the dragon's head. Each clash with the two powerhouse monsters sent out a shock wave through out the stadium.

"Dark Armed Dragon! Finish it!" Dark Armed Dragon spun it's drills and shredded Super Conductor Tyranno.

"No..." Zeo bit his lip.

"Dark Armed Dragon, attack and destroy!"

"Huh..." Zeo sighed, "Anna, did you not learn the first time?"

"What?" She asked.

"When I have a facedown and a powerhouse monster, and you have Dark Armed Dragon...you should probably destroy the facedown."

"What do you mean?"

"Mirror Force, go!" Zeo revealed his trap card. A powerful mirror like barrier protected Zeo, and destroyed Dark Armed Dragon.

"No!" Anna cried out.

"Sorry..." Zeo sighed, "But you're not winning this duel."

"I...end." Anna sighed, knowing what was coming.

"I draw!" Zeo did as he announced, "And I summon forth my second Dark Veloci(1800/300)! Attack and end this!" Dark Veloci dashed over to Anna and slashed her, taking out the remains of her life points. She fell to her knee's in defeat.

**Anna: 0**

**Zeo: 1800**

"Good duel..." Zeo smiled, "You put up a good fight." Zeo walked over to Anna and helped her up.

"Uhh..." Anastasia just looked at him.

"Thanks for the duel Anna, maybe next time you'll learn to not trust my facedowns."

"...maybe.." Anna smiled slightly before she turned around and walked away.

"And the winner is Zeo Takayanagi!" The Mc shouted, causing the crowd to explode in cheers. Zeo waved before he went and sat back down.

"You're up next." Zeo smiled at Aoi.

"Right..." Aoi smiled.

"Good luck." Zeo told her.

"Won't need luck, when I have magic." Aoi winked before going out to the field.

* * *

"Sorry Steph..." Ritsu stood up with his Duel Disk, "But I'll be back." Ritsu then left.

* * *

"You lost..." Rai hissed.

"Sorry Rai..." Anna apologized.

"No excuses..."

"I..."

"NO...excuses...I'll deal with you later." Rai then left Anna there in the shadows.

"Sorry..." She mumbled.

* * *

Next Time: Ritsu has Stephanie on his mind, but must now focus on his duel! Will this throw him off his game? And will Aoi take advantage?

Review!


	6. The Magic of Dragons?

**The Magic of Dragons?**

* * *

"Hey everybody! It's time for our next duel! This duel is between Dragon Master Ritsu Himuro and the Lovely Magician Aoi Nobuo!" The Mc stated, "Will Ritsu's dragons be bound by this mistress's magic? Or will they rise and soar to the top?"

"So how's your girlfriend doing?" Aoi asked.

"I don't know..." Ritsu replied as the two shuffled their decks, "Which is why this duel is going to be short."

"Says who?" Aoi asked.

"Says me." Ritsu stated with a stern look.

"Then you're going to have to defeat me first." Aoi told him.

"Enough said!" Ritsu now held five cards in his hand, "Bring it!"

"Right, let's duel!" Aoi shouted back, "Ladies first!" Aoi drew her first card.

**Aoi: 8000**

**Ritsu: 8000**

"Magical Swordsman Chariot(1800/1300)!" Aoi brought out a blonde haired man dressed in white and green like royal clothes, while riding on a snow white horse, "I'll end with a simple duo of facedowns."

"My move!" Ritsu shouted, "Red Eyes Wyvern(1800/1600)!" The red eyed black wyvern flew out in front of Ritsu, "Next comes Gold Sarcophagus! I'll take on card out of my deck and remove it from play. On my second standby phase, I can bring that card back to my hand. I'll end with my own facedown now."

"Seems like both of our monsters are tied huh?" Aoi smiled, "But I'll have the numbers since I'm calling forth my Magical Instructor Sisti(1600/800) in defense mode!" Aoi brought out a green robed female blonde haired magician weilding a dagger in one hand and a golden staff like wand in the other, "Time for the spell card known as Spellbook of Secrets!"

"What does that do?" Ritsu asked.

"It allows me to bring one spellbook card from my deck to my hand!" Aoi explained as a card popped out of Aoi's deck, "I'll end now."

"My..."

"Stop there, because at my endphase my Magical Instructor Sista's effect kicks in! If I activated a Spellbook card during my turn, she allows me to bring a level five Light or Darkness Spellcaster monster to my hand, along with a Spellbook spell card." Two cards shot out of Aoi's deck as she added them to her hand, "You may proccede."

"That's good for you..." Ritsu said unimpressed as he drew, "I summon out my Delta Flyer(1500/900)!" The small blue skinned green armored, mechanical looking dragon landed besides Red Eyes Wyvern.

"I'm going to use Delta Flyer's effect to raise Red Eyes Wyvern's level by one!" Delta Flyer flew over to the Wyvern and landed ontop of it. A strange aura began to emmit off of Red Eyes Wyvern as it grew slightly bigger.

Red Eyes Wyvern's Level: 5

"Now get this!" Delta Flyer turned in to three green rings and aimed down at the ground, Red Eyes Wyvern flew down the three gear like tunnels crashing in to the ground.

3(*Delta Flyer)+5(Red Eyes Wyvern)= 8

"Mother earth calls forth her greatest protector to fight the evil that's coming! Behold the power that moves the very mountains themselves! Synchro summon! The dragon of earth, Golem-The Dragon of the Earth(2800/3000)!" From the ground a large dragon made out of stone and rocks uprooted to the field and surrounded Ritsu. The dragon had a large head, and it's body was long and evergrowing, it had little T-rex like arms, it's tail had a boulder at the end of it.

"I'll keep him in defense mode, and I end there."

"You summon a Synchro Monster and keep him in defense?" Aoi asked.

"Yes, because of his effect! He is the only monster you can attack during your battlephase, and on top of that once per turn he dishes out four hundred points of damage to your life points! So go Golem! Rock Slinger!"

_"No, problem!"_ Golem assured.

"Did that dragon just talk?" Aoi asked.

_"Guess he has Duel Spirits as well..."_ A pink haired high armored preistess in white put together.

"Think so?" Aoi asked her Duel Spirit, High Priestess of Prophecy. Suddenly a large rock smashed in to Aoi, causing her life points to drop.

**Aoi: 7600**

**Ritsu: 8000**

"You may go on." Ritsu assured.

"My draw!" Aoi drew and looked at the card in her hand, "I'll end with a facedown for now."

"Your mistake..." Ritsu sighed, "Koa'ki Meiru Drago(1900/1600)!" Ritsu summoned out a teal dragon that had an electric like aura, "Next comes my facedown! Call of the Haunted, I'm reserecting my Delta Flyer(1500/900)!" A bright light from the ground shot up, and Delta Flyer came back to life.

"I'll use Delta Flyer's effect once more to raise Koa'ki Meiru Drago's level by one!"

Koa'ki Meiru Drago's Level: 5

"Time for another tuning!" Delta Flyer took to the skies this time as it turned in to three green gears that gathered around like a circle. Koa'ki Meiru Drago followed soon behind and turned in to five stars as it soared through the three gates non-stop in a circular motion. It then created a large sphereical wind.

3(*Delta Flyer)+5(Koa'ki Meiruo Drago)= 8

"The winds of destiny will stir as the relentless dragon descends on the world! Synchro Summon! The dragon of winds, KazeRyu-The Dragon of The Storm(2700/2100)!" A dark green scaled dragon with light green wings exploded free from the sphere of wind.

_"Nice of you to join me KazeRyu."_ Golem smiled.

_"No problem brother! I'm here whenever you need me!"_ KazeRyu replied.

"And right now, I need you." Ritsu told the dragons.

"A second Synchro Summon huh?" Aoi observed, "Seems like you have some skill."

"Some? Did Zeo not warn you?" Ritsu asked.

"He did, but I told him I'd be fine."

"Not after this KazeRyu's effect! When he's summoned he destroys all Spell and Trap cards on the field, and the controller loses three hundred life points for each one. Since you have three on the field, you lose six hundred life points! So go, KazeRyu! Wind Piercer!" A quick wind picked up and it felt as though Aoi's chest was pierced.

"Grr..." She growled.

**Aoi: 7000**

**Ritsu: 8000**

"Now KazeRyu attack and destroy that Magical Swordsman Chariot!"

_"On it!"_

"Razor Wind Slash!" KazeRyu summoned up a large wind that ripped through Aoi's Magical Swordsman Chariot.

**Aoi: 6100**

**Ritsu: 8000**

"Now you know what comes next! Golem's effect, dealing out another four hundred points of damage!"

**Aoi: 5700**

**Ritsu: 8000**

"Sorry Aoi, but I need to defeat you to get to Garret!" Ritsu told her as he ended his turn.

"This duel isn't over yet!" Aoi drew, "Perfect! I reveal three Spellbook cards in my hand to Special Summon out my High Priestess of Prophecy(2500/2100)!" Aoi's duel spirit slowly floated out in front of her and solidified.

"So you brought out your own Duel Spirit I see." Ritsu observed.

"Yeah, and she has an effect! By discarding one Spellbook card from my hand I can destroy one card on your field! I choose your Golem-The Dragon of Earth! High Priestess take care of him!"

_"With pleasure!"_ Aoi's High Priestess did as told and sent a powerful wave of energy towards Golem.

"Golem!" Ritsu called out as his first Synchro monster was destroyed.

_"You shall pay for that witch!"_ KazeRyu roared.

"Then bring it on!" Aoi told him, "I end with a facedown monster!"

"My draw!" Ritsu drew, "Sorry KazeRyu, but I need you for a second. I'll bring you back, I promise."

_"I trust you Ritsu."_

"Good...now! I'll tribute KazeRyu-The Dragon of Storms to Special Summon Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon(2800/2400)!" The large metallic version of Red Eyes Darkness Dragon arose, "With his effect I can Special Summon a monster from my hand or graveyard! So I bring back Golem-The Dragon of Earth(2800/3000)!"

_"I'm back!"_ Golem shouted.

"Now Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon attack and destroy that High Priestess with Mecha Darkness Flare!" The large dragon shot out a fire ball outlined in black as it destroyed Aoi's monster.

_"Aaaah!"_ The High Priestess was destroyed and devoured by the flames of the dragon.

**Aoi: 5400**

**Ritsu: 8000**

_"How come...I've been unable to touch him?"_ Aoi growled and thought to herself, _"There's no way this guy is **THIS** strong!"_

"Now Golem attack and destroy that facedown monster! Seismic Shockwave!"

_"Rrrrrrrrrrraaaaa!"_ Golem did as told roaring and sending out a powerful shockwave through out the battle field and destroyed Aoi's second Magical Swordsman Chariot.

"Now Golem time for your Rock Slinger attack and take out another four hundred life points of hers!"

_"This one is for trying to get rid of me!"_ Golem roared as a large rock was thrown and slammed in to Aoi.

**Aoi: 5000**

**Ritsu: 8000**

"I'll end there!"

"I draw!" Aoi cried out, "Now I'll throw down a facedown to end!"

"My draw! I'll use Red Eyes Darkness's effect to special summon..." A bright light radiated from the ground below.

"Not if I got something to say about it!" Aoi shouted, "I play Solemn Judgment! I'll now give up half of my life points to negate the summoning of KazeRyu and destroy him!"

"Keeping him in the graveyard? That would be a nice move, if I was trying to bring back KazeRyu!" Ritsu smiled.

"What!" Aoi shouted in surprise.

"You never let me finish Aoi!" Ritsu revealed the card in his hand, "I was going to Special Summon Prime Material Dragon from my hand! But looks like you've destroyed him, and sent him to the graveyard! Your choice!" Ritsu placed the dragon in his graveyard.

**Aoi: 2500**

**Ritsu: 8000**

"It's still my turn so now I'll Special Summon Lightpulsar Dragon(2500/1500) by sending Red Eyes Wyvern and Prime Material Dragon to the removed play zone!" A light blue scaled dragon coated in white cybernetic armor came to life on the field, "Now Monster Reborn will bring forth KazeRyu-The Dragon of the Storms!" Ritsu played the spell card reserecting his Wind Dragon.

"Now KazeRyu destroy that facedown! Razor Wind Slash!" A strong wind picked up and slashed Aoi's first face down.

"Now Golem destroy the second facedown! Seismic Shockwave!"

_"Take this!"_ Golem roared loudly creating a shockwave that destroyed her second facedown.

"Lightpulsar Dragon, finish it! Radiating Light Cannon!" Lightpulsar Dragon charged up light energy in the middle of it's chest plate, then fired it at Aoi.

**Aoi: 0**

**Ritsu: 8000**

"No...way..." Aoi dropped to her knees in defeat.

"NO WAY! EVERYBODY! RITSU HIMURO HAS DEFEATED AOI NOBUO WITHOUT A SINGLE SCRATCH ON HIM! HE TRUELY IS THE DRAGON MASTER!"

"Sorry Aoi..."

* * *

"Huh...I warned her..." Zeo sighed to himself.

* * *

As the crowd exploded in cheer's Ritsu walked over to Aoi.

"Good duel." He helped her up.

"T-thanks...but how did you become so strong?"

"It's because of Garret Nico..." Ritsu muttered, "After what he did to Stephanie, he was no ordinary man after that. Meaning this would be no ordinary match. I want to defeat him..." Ritsu's eyes turned in to Dragon eyes, "I will defeat him!"

"Alright everybody! If you could please look at the Titantron please! It will reveal the next round matches!" The Mc told them. As everybody looked the pictures of Ritsu, Zeo, Rai, and Garret showed up. They turned over like cards and began getting mixed up. Then they were set in pairs of two and flipped back over. The match card was:

**Ritsu Himuro vs. Garret Nico**

**Rai Atika vs. Zeo Takayanagi**

"And now it looks like you have your chance." Aoi sighed as she then walked over back to the stands.

"Yeah..." Ritsu stared down Garret who was on the sidelines by himself. Giving off a strong burning evil like aura.

_"Hehe...you don't just want to defeat him..."_ The dark voice from earlier came back in Ritsu's head.

"Shut up... "He growled back.

_"You want to** KILL** HIM!"_ The dark voice said with a demonic satisfaction, as a large pitch black dragon appeared behind Ritsu. Even though Aoi could see Duel Spirits she was unaware of this one.

"Apollyon...stay away." Ritsu warned.

_"Ritsu!"_ A voice cried out.

"Huh?" Ritsu then realized the voice, "Raikou?"

_"Don't let Apollyon get the better of you okay? We will be okay for now, just don't think about it too much. Okay?"_

"Huh...you're right Raikou.." Ritsu admitted, "I'll try."

_"Good...now prepare."_

"Right." Ritsu nodded. Aoi then sat down on the bleachers next to Zeo who simply smiled and chuckled slightly.

"What's so funny?" Aoi asked. And Zeo responded with a simple:

"I told you so."

* * *

Next Time: Ritsu has won his duel, and now he gets what and who he wants! Garret Nico! This man placed Stephanie in the hospital, and Ritsu is out for vengeance! Ritsu must do everything he can to defeat this man, but the question is...will it be enough?

Review!


	7. The Dragon's Flaming Intensity!

**The Dragon's Flaming Intensity!**

* * *

"Alright everybody! Here comes the start of the next round! This next upcoming Duel is between "Dragon Master" Ritsu Himuro and "Fire God" Garret Nico! Ritsu watched from the sidelines at how Garret played and burned down the duelists Stephanie Doci with his impentrable blazing wall! And the same went for Garret when he watched Ritsu defeat Aoi Nobu without a single drop of a life point! How will these two face off?" The Mc got the crowd super hyper.

"You..." Ritsu muttered while shuffling his deck, "I'll make you pay for what you did to Stephanie!"

"Hehe..." Garret chuckled, "Will you now Dragon boy? Why don't you show me instead!" Garret shouted releasing a powerful flaming aura.

"Trust me! I will!" Ritsu forcfully jammed his deck in the holder slot and drew his top five cards.

"Hahaha! Bring it on, or else ya'll get burned!" Garret casually placed his deck in the slot and drew five cards quickly.

"3..." The Mc started.

"2..." The crowd continued, "1!" They all shouted.

"Duel!" Ritsu and Garret roared.

**Garret: 8000**

**Ritsu: 8000**

"I'll go first!" Garret drew his sixth card and smiled, "This duel is mine already! Three facedowns and Double Summon will do the trick!" Garret called upon three facedown cards, getting rid of half of his hand. He then played Double Summon and summoned out two flaming serpent like monsters.

"Two Solar Flare Dragon's(1500/1000)! Now you can't attack any other Fire Monsters, and with these two on the field you basically can't attack any! And they'll both burn you for five hundred points each at the end of my turn!"

"I was hoping you'd do that..." Ritsu smiled, "I'll destroy your precious burn strategy Garret! Then I'll crush you!"

"Bring it...with no cards left in my hand I end! And you get burned baby!" Garret laughed as his dragon's released a large flame burning Ritsu for one thousand life points.

**Garret: 8000**

**Ritsu: 7000**

"My move!"

"Next!" Garret shouted, "Three Backfire's should ensure my safety!" Garret smiled as his three trap cards flipped up.

"Now, if you destroy a Fire Type monster you lose five hundred life points! With three Backfire's..."

"That's fifteen hundred life points I know!" Ritsu barked back, "Don't worry...I'll find a way around them." Ritsu stated.

"Prove it then..."

"Easy! With no monsters on my field, I'm allowed to Special Summon Vice Dragon(2000/2400)!" Ritsu summoned out a purple dragon with green wings, "Though because he's been summoend this way his attack and defense points are cut in half!"

**Vice Dragon's Attack/Defense: 1000/1200**

"Making him useless!" Garret mocked.

"Not for long! Next I'll normal summon Delta Flyer(1500/900)!" Ritsu brought out his Dragon Tuner monster, "I'll now tune Delta Flyer with my Vice Dragon!" Delta Flyer turned in to three flaming rings as it took to the skies. Vice Dragon roared releasing a burst of fire as it turned in to five shinning stars and became surrounded by flames.

3(*Delta Flyer)+5(Vice Dragon)= 8

"The flames of resolve shall burn forth and bring a new power, burn away all who oppose you! Synchro Summon! The dragon of fire! Apollo-The Dragon of Flames(2800/2200)!" A large red dragon with intense orange heat emmiting wings roared and stared down Garret.

"You wanted to play with fire..." Ritsu smiled, "So here it is!"

"So he's the one that hurt Stephanie?" Apollo asked.

"He is.." Ritsu nodded.

"Then let us burn him down!"

"With pleasure!"

"I'll put down a facedown..." Ritsu placed down a card and looked at Garret who was in awe at Apollo.

"You have a fire monster! A fire dragon! And a strong one at that! Will he be able to do any damage to me? Or is he just for show?"

"You're about to find out! Because of Apollo's effect I can discard one card from my hand and dish out five hundred points of damage to ya!" Ritsu discarded one monster card, "Go Apollo burn him! Solar Flare Strike!" Apollo took to the skies and spread his large intense orange wings emmiting a powerful heat wave, that even made both of Garret's Solar Flare Dragon's winch in fear.

**Garret: 7500**

**Ritsu: 7000**

* * *

"Looks like Ritsu made a comeback..." Zeo sighed, "For now at least.."

"What do you think he'll do next? He needs to destroy both Solar Flare Dragons to actually attack Garret." Aoi explained, "All he can do is keep discarding cards from his hands and do five hundred points of damage. Meanwhile Garret's Solar Flare Dragon's burn Ritsu for five hundred each, and without a cost."

"Well...if I know Ritsu, he discarded a Monster card. Which is probably good, because it might be able to help him."

* * *

"I play my facedown! Call of the Haunted!"

"What monsters could you possibly have in your graveyard? Besides the one that made Apollo?"

"Obviously the monster I discarded with Apollo's effect!" Ritsu told him, "Come back! Darkblaze Dragon(1200/1000)!" A black with four wings soared out to Apollo's side.

"Your monster is still weaker than my Dragon's!" Garret pointed out.

"Maybe, but when he's revived from the graveyard his attack and defense points are doubled!"

**Darkblaze Dragon's Attack/Defense: 2400/2000**

"I'll end with two facedowns." Ritsu used up the rest of his hand and now held no cards.

"My move!" Garret drew, "Hmm...I'll throw down a monster in defense and end."

"That's all?"

"All I need!" Garret snickered, "Solar Flare Dragon's! Do your thang!" Garret snickered. Both dragons emmited intense flames.

_"Leave Ritsu alone!"_ Apollo shotued as he protected Ritsu, but he still lost life points.

"Thanks Apollo."

_"Anything you need."_

**Garret: 7500**

**Ritsu: 6000**

"Alright, my draw!" Ritsu looked at his card, "I place a card facedown to end!"

"Hmph, well then it's my turn again!" Garret drew, "Ha! I summon my third Solar Flare Dragon(1500/1000)!"

* * *

"Ritsu no!" Zeo shouted knowing that he was in deep trouble now.

* * *

"I end! Dragon's!" Garret shouted. The dragons repeated their burning process.

**Garret: 7500**

**Ritsu: 4500**

"Hahahaha! Don't worry kid, this duel will be over soon!"

"Darn it..." Ritsu growled as he struggled to stand from the attacks, "I need...to do something..."

_**"Hehe...summon me Ritsu!"**_ Apollyon roared in his head.

"N...no.." Ritsu replied.

_**"Why not? You need me?"**_

"Your arrival won't make a diffrence!" Ritsu stated, "You still can't touch him!"

_**"Maybe not...but allow me to assist you on the field.."**_

"N-never!" Ritsu barked.

_**"Fine...you'll learn on your next turn then. You need me!"**_

"Grr..."

_"Don't listen to him Ritsu."_ Apollo informed, _"We got this."_

"I know...I draw!" Ritsu looked at his field, three facedowns, and two monsters. The card he drew, was a monster. He knew that one of his facedowns was Minimize. Which would cause one of his monsters to lose one thousand attack points and drop a level. He just looked on, "I end."

"My move! I draw, and sacrafice my facedown monster for Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch(2400/1000)!" The large king of flames arrived on the field.

"When he's summoned you must discard one card from your hand! If it's a monster you lose life points equal to it's level times one hundred! With only one card left, you have no choice."

"Fine.." Ritsu discarded his second Delta Flyer ,"Delta's a level three so I lose three hundred life points."

**Garret: 7500**

**Ritsu: 4200**

"I end, and you get burned!"

**Garret: 7500**

**Ritsu: 2700**

"Aaaahhh!" Ritsu dropped to his knee's.

_"Ritsu!"_ Apollo cried out.

"There's no point in putting up a great offense if you can't destroy my defense!"

"You..." Ritsu growled, "Will pay!" Ritsu ripped the top card off of his deck and smiled wickedly as a dark aura surrounded him, "I play my first facedown! Monster Reborn to bring back Delta Flyer(1500/900)!" The small dragon returned to the field, "I'll now play my second facedown known as Minimize to drop Delta Flyer one level and for him to lose one thousand attack points!"

"How pointless!" Garret scoffed.

Delta Flyer's Level/Attack: 2/500

**_"Yes!"_** Apollyon cheered demonically, **_"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!"_**

"Watch now! I'm going to tune my new level two Delta Flyer with my level seven Darkblaze Dragon!" Delta Flyer turned in to two rings and turned pitch black. Darkblaze Dragon turned in to seven shinnign stars and flew in to the dark rings of Delta Flyer.

_"No..."_ Apollo muttered.

_"Ritsu no!"_ Raikou shouted as he appeared.

2(*Delta Flyer)=7(Darkblaze Dragon)= 9

* * *

"Great..." Zeo sighed, "Just great...he's summoning him!"

"Who?" Aoi asked.

"You'll just have to watch and see." Zeo sighed.

* * *

"Now! From the depths of hell comes a darkness so evil, it was sealed away for thousands of years, become hell's messenger! Synchro summon! Evil's Incarnate! Apollyon-The Dragon of Darkness (3300/2900)!" A large pitch black dragon was born on the battlefield and stared down all of Garret's monsters.

"Hmph, another over grown lizard I see? How pathetic!" Garret snickered, "You have nothing on me!"

"We'll find that out the hard way!" Ritsu shouted as his dark aura increased, "I play the card from my hand! Pot of Greed to draw two cards! I'll throw one down and play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

"What!" Garret shouted.

"Now say goodbye to all of your Backfire's!" A large typhoon took and destroyed all three of Garret's trap cards, "Next come's the kicker! I'll give up half of my life points to increase Apollyon's attackk by that much!"

**Apollyon- The Dragon of Darkness's Attack: 4650**

**Garret: 7500**

**Ritsu: 1350**

"Finally my recent facedown! DNA Transplant!"

* * *

_Flashback..._

* * *

_"Hey Ritsu..." Zeo walked up to his friend as he stared down Garret Nico from across the field._

_"What?" Ritsu asked._

_"Look, Garret's deck is based off his three Solar Flare Dragons and his three Backfire's. Meaning that everything is going to be a fire monster and that you'll get burned no matter what you do." Zeo explained._

_"So what are you saying I should do?"_

_"I'm saying that I can help you...well this card can help you." Zeo handed Ritsu the trap card DNA Transplant._

_"I get it...change the elements change the game." Ritsu smiled._

_"Yeah, and keep everything under control...don't let him out. Or at least try not to."_

_"No problem..." Zeo then walked back to the sidelines and sat beside's Aoi._

_"Thanks Zeo..." Ritsu shuffled the card in his deck and looked back over towards Garret._

_"What did you give him?" Aoi asked when Zeo sat back next to her._

_"A little help."_

* * *

_Flashback Over..._

* * *

I'll now change everything into a..."

**_"Say Dark!"_** Apollyon roared loudly.

_"Don't say Dark Ritsu!"_ Apollo begged.

* * *

_"Come on Ritsu...don't be stupid."_ Zeo thought, _"Don't say Dark..."_

* * *

Ritsu looked at DNA Transplant, he looked at his field, Garret's field, Apollo, Apollyon, and Raikou who floated above him. He then looked over to Zeo...and remembered Stephanie. If he was going to win, he wasn't going to do it because he gave in. His darkness then faded and he returned to normal as he closed his eyes.

"To a Water Type Attribute!" Ritsu opened his eyes and smiled as rain clouds formed and all the monsters were rained on. Every monster gained a light blue like aura as their colors chyanged to diffrent shades of blue.

"No!" Garret shouted.

"Now, your monsters might have changed but their effects have not! I'm not allowed to attack fire monsters with your dragon's on the field! And since they all became water mosnters I'm free to go! Apollo attack and destroy the first Solar Flare Dragon! Hot Water Blast!" The now water attributed water-fire type dragon roared releasing a powerful wave of steamed water that destroyed Garret's first Solar Flare Dragon.

**Garret: 6200**

**Ritsu: 1350**

"Now Apollyon attack and destroy the second Solar Flare Dragon! Chaotic Waters!" Apollyon reluctantly summoned upon a black wave of water, but he was happy when he destroyed Garret's second dragon.

**Garret: 3050**

**Ritsu: 1350**

"I end!" Ritsu smiled.

"You...will pay!"

**Apollyon- The Dragon of Darkness's Attack: 3300**

"I draw and switch Thestalos into defense! I end there."

"My move again then!" Ritsu drew, "I'll now discard one card from my hand to deal you five hundred points of damage with Apollo's effect! Go Apollo!" Apollo flew towards Garret and rammed in to him.

**Garret: 2550**

**Ritsu: 1350**

"Then I'll give up half of my life points again to increase Apollyon's attack!"

**Garret: 2550**

**Ritsu: 675**

**Apollyon- The Dragon of Darkness's Attack: 3975**

"Go Apollyon destroy Thestalos!"

**_"Fine..."_** Apollyon grunted as he destroyed the Monarch with ease.

"Now Apollo! End it for Steph!"

_"No problem!"_ Apollo dashed towards Garret at high speed and slammed in to him.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Garret fell to the ground defeated and unconcious.

**Garret: 0**

**Ritsu: 675**

"I won!" Ritsu smiled as his dragons slowly faded.

**_"Next time Ritsu..."_** Apollyon growled, _"You'll fall next time!"_

_"Doubt it..."_ Raikou and Apollo said in unison.

"RITSU WINS!"

* * *

"Whew..." Zeo sighed.

"He won!" Aoi looked on in awe.

"Yeah...seems like I was able to help after all." Zeo sighed.

"Wow...he really is strong." Aoi admired, "But what about you Zeo?"

"What about me?"

"Hehe..." Aoi chuckled slightly, "Will your duel be as epic?"

"Hmm?" Zeo looked on and watched Rai take the field, ignoring Garret's fallen body.

"Wheather it is or not..." Zeo stood up, "I'm going to win."

* * *

Next Time: Ritsu wins by the skin of his teeth! Next up Zeo must take on Rai, and as the two battle Zeo seems to bring out a bit of a dark side out of the duelists.

Review!


	8. The Mad Magician?

**The Mad Magician?**

* * *

"Good luck Zeo." Ritsu lifted his hand and high fived his best friend.

"Thanks Ritsu...and good job on not giving in." Zeo complimented.

"Thanks, but you know it wasn't easy."

"I know, and good thing I handed you that card." Zeo told him.

"Oooh yeah, or else who knows what would've happened?" Ritsu chuckled slightly.

"I would have had to step in." Zeo joked.

"Whatever, just beat this Rai guy so we can duel."

"No problem..." Zeo nonchalantly walked over to his side of the field and just looked at Rai.

"Alright everybody! This duel decides who will duel Ritsu Himuro in the next round! Then those two will duel and see who faces the king Alex McQueen for his title! But like I said, they have to get through each other and the Dragon Master Ritsu Himuro as well! So who will it be?"

"You ready for this Rai?" Zeo got his Duel Disk ready.

"You are already on the verge of defeat...especially since Anastasia could not defeat you. She has left me to do it, you are going down Zeo."

"Anna tried her best, but I guess I just did better."

"Maybe...but let's find out what kind of duelists you really are now." Rai had his Duel Disk ready.

"Let's duel!" The two said in unison as Rai quickly drew.

"Me first..." Rai observed his hand.

**Rai: 8000**

**Zeo: 8000**

"I play Incadescent Ordeal! With this I can Ritual Summon out my Legendary Flame Lord, by making sure that the monsters I discard are equal to seven stars! I'll only need one card to discard though.."

"Which card?"

"A copy of my Legendary Flame Lord!" Rai took one Legendary Flame Lord and placed it in the graveyard as a pillar of fire exploded in to the sky. From it came a young long fire-colored haired magican ruler, "Legendary Flame Lord(2400/2000)! I'll end with a single facedown."

"My move!" Zeo drew, "I Special Summon Gilasaurus(1400/400) in attack mode!" Out in front Zeo was the human sized dinosaur, "Since he was special summoned you can take one monster from your graveyard and special summon them to the field."

"Meaning I can bring out my second Legendary Flame Lord(2400/2000)!" A second pillar of fire exploded and a second Flame Lord came out beside's it's copy.

"Thanks for giving me two monsters with over two thousand attack points."

* * *

"What is Zeo doing?" Aoi asked, "It seems like he's helping Rai more than he is trying to take him down."

"Zeo summoned Gilasaurus for a reason, and we're about to find out why." Ritsu told her.

* * *

"Oh well.." Zeo shrugged, "At least I can still Normal Summon right?" Zeo smiled.

"So? Then go on and Normal Summon." Rai urged.

"No problem, by tributing one Dinosaur monster I can summon out my level seven Super Ancient Dino Beast(2700/1400)!" Zeo had brought out a crystalized dinosaur monster with two bat wings on it's back and amber eyes.

"Super Ancient Dino Beast! Attack and destroy one of the Legendary Flame Lords! Super Ancient Dino Beam!" The crystalized dinosaur roared and released a powerful beam of amber colored energy. The beam of energy went flying towards one of the kings of fire.

"I play my facedown card! Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" Rai smiled as the scrap metal scarecrow rose up and did it's job protecting both Flame Lord's.

"Not only does it stop your attack, but it can also go back facedown. Meaning I'm good to go for my next turn."

"That's fine with me." Zeo shrugged, "I'll put down a facedown to end as well."

"My move!" Rai drew.

_"Looks like you drew me!"_ Silent Magician smiled at her master.

"Lucky me." Rai smiled, "I'll place a second facedown, then I'm going to summon out my Silent Magician Lv.4(1000/1000) in defense mode!" From behind Rai, the white spikey haired, brown eyed magician came out inbetween the two Legendary Flame Lord's, "I'll end."

"Draw!" Zeo quickly drew.

"Did I mention that every time you draw Silent Magician gains a Spell Counter?"

"No..." Zeo sweatdropped as Silent Magican gained a slight aura.

**Silent Magician's Spell Counters: 1**

_"Darn it...now that I know that it's going to become hard to increase my hand advantage!"_ Zeo thought, _"On top of that, he's got Scrap Iron Scarecrow face down, so he can protect whatever monster he wants each turn. Then he's got a new facedown I have to deal with? Well...as long as he doesn't get Terraforming so he can bring out his Master Magician, I should be okay."_

"You going to duel or what?" Rai asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Zeo chuckled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head, "I'm going to play a face down, then summon a second Gilasaurus(1400/400)!" A second Gilasaurus had appeared, "I'll follow up by playing my facedown Call of the Haunted to bring back my original Gilasaurus!" The first Gilasaurus Zeo played had come back, "Alright, since I brought a dinosaur monster back from the grave I need to draw one card from my deck thanks to Super Ancient Dino Beast's effect." Zeo drew.

"And with that Silent Magician gains another Spell Counter!" Rai smiled.

**Silent Magician Lv. 4's Spell Count: 2**

"Fine with me, because next comes the kicker! I'm going to Overlay my both of my Gilasaurus's to construct an Overlay Unit!"

* * *

"Sweet, he's summoning out that monster!" Ritsu smiled.

"Wait...is he going for an XyZ summon?" Aoi asked.

"Exactly, this is one of the cards our old caretaker gave him on his birthday!" Ritsu smiled, "Let's see how well it works out."

* * *

"When the destructive reptile's of the age's combine with one of nature's most powerful elements! They come together to form a formidable foe to all! I XyZ Summon the level three Grenosaurus(2000/1900)!" A flaming red Tyranosaurus Rex with volcanic hole's on it's body came charging out and stomped it's feet on the ground in anger while two orbs of light circled around it.

"Grenosaurus attack that Silent Magician! Tyrano Flame Burst!"

"Don't think so! I play my facedown, Negate Attack!" A large colorful portal blocked the burst of fire from Grenosaurus.

"Dang it..I end." Zeo muttered.

_"I still have one facedown, with this I can fend off his next attack."_

"Hmph, I draw!" Rai drew and grinned, "I play Card Destruction!"

"Oh no..." Zeo sighed.

"So let's ditch our current hand and draw a whole new one!" Rai got rid of the only card in his hand and drew. Zeo got rid of the three cards in his hand and picked up three more.

"And since you just drew three times, Silent Magician gains three Spell Counter's!"

**Silent Magician Lv. 4's Spell Counter's: 5**

"With five spell counter's my Silent Magician get's a whole new level up!" Rai smiled, "I can get rid of Silent Magician Lv. 4 to summon out Silent Magician Lv. 8(3500/1000)!" The current young girl Silent Magician quickly grew and matured turning into a beautfiul woman weilding the same sized kid like wand.

"Whoa! Looks like I need it now, I play Threatening Roar!" Zeo revealed his facedown trap card releasing a powerful shockwave through out the whole stadium causing people to cover themselves from the wind.

"Saved yourself for now, because I end." Rai had no cards in his hand, he had the exact same two two Ritual Monster on the field, then he had his signature Silent Magician Lv. 8 on the field. Meanwhile, Zeo had control of an XyZ monster on the field, then a monster that could destroy one of his Ritual Monsters.

"My draw!" Zeo drew, "I play the card Giant Trunade to return all the Spell and Trap cards on the field back to our hand!" A large water surfaced and washed up Rai's Spell and Trap Card caused him to picked up his Scrap Iron Scarecrow.

"That means my Legendary Flame Lord's gain a Spell Counter! Because they gain one Spell Counter for each Spell Card you activate!"

**Legendary Flame Lord's Spell Counters: 1**

"Alright, I play my Field Spell Card Jurassic World!" Zeo placed the spell card in his Duel Disk tray and slammed the card in there with a smile. Out from behind Zeo came a large volcano, tree's rose up from all around, the whole stadium became a large neverending forest where just Zeo and Rai could look on at each other.

"With this all Dinosaur monster gain three hundred attack and defense points!"

**Super Ancient Dino Beast's Attack/Defense: 3000/1700**

**Grenosaurus's Attack/Defense: 2300/2200**

"Hope you know that when ever you activate a Spell Card my Legendary Flame Lord's gain a Spell Counter!"

**Legendary Flame Lord's Spell Counter's: 2**

"So two each now? Good for them." Zeo shrugged.

"It will be when their effect kicks in once they reach three."

"Don't worry, they won't last that long." Zeo smiled, "I play my Black Pendant and equip it to my Grenosaurus!"

**Grenosaurus's Attack: 2800**

"And another Spell Counter for my Flame Lord's!"

**Legendary Flame Lord's Spell Counter's: 3**

"It'll be over for you next turn." Rai smiled.

"Like I said, your cards won't make it!" Zeo pointed towards both Flame Lords, "Super Ancient Dino Beast attack one Flame Lord with Super Ancient Dino Beam!" The amber eyed dinosaur released another roaring amber beam like blast piercing one of the Flame Lord's with ease.

"No..." Rai growled as his first monster was destroyed.

**Rai: 7400**

**Zeo: 8000**

"Now Grenosaurus attack and destroy the second Flame Lord! Erupting Dino Blast!" Grenosaurus stomped hard on the ground causing fire to spew from it's body. It then rushed forwards and roared releasing a wave of firecapturing the flame lord, then rammed in to him destorying him with ease.

**Rai: 7000**

**Zeo: 8000**

"Here's the fun part of Grenosaurus's effect, once he destroys a monster on your field I cn get rid of an XyZ Material and sih out one thousand points of damage to ya!" Zeo smiled as the flaming T-Rex roared out another heat wave.

**Rai: 6000**

**Zeo: 8000**

"I'll end." Zeo smiled.

"So...you think that's going to help you! Well you'e wrong! I draw!" Rai growled in anger, "I play the Spell Card Cards of Demise!" Rai picked up five cards, "Now I have five cards, and when five turns pass whatever cards are left in my hand go to the graveyard."

"So now you need to defeat me in five turns?" Zeo asked.

"Which is can do! I equip my Silent Magician Lv. 8 with Wonder Wand giving my Magician five hundred extra attack points!"

**Silent Magician Lv. 8's Attack: 4000**

"Silent Magician destroy the XyZ Monster with Silencing Magic!" Silent Magician raised her staff and released a wave of white energy that destoryed Grenosaurus.

**Rai: 6000**

**Zeo: 6800**

"I end!"

"With Grenosaurus and Black Pendant you lose five hundred life points!"

**Rai: 5500**

**Zeo: 6800**

"My turn..." Zeo drew, "I'll switch my Super Ancient Dino Beast in defense mode! I end."

"That's all! How sad! I draw and equip my Silent Magician Lv. 8 with my Big Bang Shot!"

"Great..." Sighed Zeo as Silent Magician's attack power raised.

**Silent Magician Lv. 8's Attack: 4400**

"Attack with Silencing Magic!" Silent Magician released another wave of bright white energy destroying Zeo's Super Ancient Dino Beast.

"Let's not forget that Big Bang Shot deals piercing damage!"

**Rai: 5500**

**Zeo: 4100**

"And that's all for me!" Smiled Rai.

"Wow...this sucks..." Zeo muttered looking at the two remaining cards in his hand, while Rai still had five.

* * *

"What's Zeo going to do now?" Aoi pouted, "This guy has a monster with fourty four hundred attack points! Zeo only has fourty one hundred life points! Unless he quickly goes to defense, he's going to have a tough time defeating this guy."

"Man...Zeo is going to need some help, and fast." Ritsu bit his lip, "What can he do though?"

* * *

"My move!" Zeo drew and now held three cards, "I summon a monster in face down defense position! Next I play a facedown card!"

"Hmph, my draw then!" Rai drew his sixth card.

"I play my trap card! Spirit Barrier! I take zero damage as long as I have monsters on the field!" Suddenly some kind of barrier protected Zeo as he stood there happily.

"Fine, you've made yourself a defense. It won't last you long! Silent Magician, attack! Silencing Magic!" The strange bright aura radiated from Silent Magician's wand and destroyed Zeo's facedown.

"There goes my Black Ptera(1000/500)." Zeo grinned, "But when Black Ptera is destroyed he comes back to my hand." Zeo picked up the pteradactyl monster.

"I end."

"That's three turns that have been passed." Zeo pointed out as his aura like barrier dropped down, "Two more and your hand is gone."

"Grrrr..." Rai growled.

"My turn! I summon a monster in facedown mode! I end!" Zeo's barrier returned around him.

"Silent Magician attack!" Silent Magician did as told destroying Zeo's Black Ptera once more.

"Back to my hand!" Zeo smiled as his barrier fell once more.

"Darn it..." Rai growled, "I don't have what I need yet..."

_"Don't worry, we'll think of something."_ Silent Magician assured.

"My go!" Zeo drew, "One facedown monster and one facedown card!" Zeo placed down one monster card and one card in the Spell and Trap Zone. Rai knew that the monster was going to be Black Ptera, so there was no point in attacking.

"I end." Rai growled after he drew his card. Now holding seven.

"And that's five turns passed! So you got to get rid of all seven of the cards in your hand!"

"Don't remind me..." Rai placed the cards in his graveyard reluctantly.

"My move!" Zeo smiled at the three cards in his hand, "I play the spell card Big Evolution Pill! I'll tribute my Black Ptera(100/500) on the field so I can summon level five or higher monsters without tributes for three turns!" Zeo returned his Black Ptera to his hand, "Then I'll summon out Black Tyranno(2600/1800)!" A large black T-Rex roaored and appeared on the field, "He gains an extra three hundred thanks to Jurassic World!"

**Black Tyranno's Attack/Defense: 2900/2100**

"Your monsters is still weak!" Rai shouted, "He won't be able to touch my Magician!"

"We don't plan to! I play my facedown trap card known as Volcanic Eruption! I can only activate this when Jurassic World is on the field, now every card on the field is destroyed!"

"Wait, every card!" Rai shouted back as a large fire ball was hurling towards his Silent Magician Lv. 8.

_"Rai!"_ She shouted.

"Every card!" Zeo nodded as the volcano behind him erupted releasing a massive barrage of fireballs down upon them all. Jurassic World burned down, Silent Magician was devoured by the fire ball, and Black Tyranno was consumed by the lava. Zeo's spiri barrier was destroyed as well.

"Why would you destroy everything on the field!" Rai asked madly.

"You'll see why, I play my facedown to end." Now the only card in Zeo's hand was his Black Ptera. The only thing saving him from a major loss at the moment.

"I draw!" Rai cried out. He only held one card in his hand. It wasn't what he wanted, but it would suffice for now.

"I summon out my Magician's Valkyrie(1600/1800)!" An older appearing version of a more matured Dark Magician Girl took to the field with darker hair as well. She looked at Zeo with a stern look.

"Valkyrie attack him directly!" Magician's Valkyrie did as ordered sending out a blast of magic towards Zeo.

"Augh!" Zeo fell on his back after taking the hit.

**Rai: 5500**

**Zeo: 2500**

"Your go." Rai informed.

"Fine with me, because I play my facedown card!" Zeo revealed his trap card, "Fossil Excavation! By discarding one card from my hand, like my Black Ptera, then I can Special Summon one monster from my graveyard! I choose my Black Tyranno(2600/1800)!" From the grave a light shined and Black Tyranno was born once more, "Though his effect is negated, it won't matter! I play Solidarity! Since all my monsters in my graveyard are one type, he gains eight hundred attack points!"

**Black Tyranno's Attack: 3400**

"Black Tyranno charge and destroy that Magician's Valkyrie!"

_"Rrrrrrrrraaaaa!"_ Black Tyranno ran towards Magician's Valkyrie and swallowed her up with ease.

**Rai: 3700**

**Zeo: 2500**

"I end, since I have no cards left in my hand."

"My draw!" Rai looked and got a slight grin, "Monster Reborn!" Rai shouted, "Come back to me! Silent Magician Lv. 8(3500/1000)!" Rai's magician had returned.

"Feels good to be back!" The Magician smiled.

"Now attack that Dino! Silencing Magic!" Silent Magician waved her hand and destroyed Black Tyranno.

**Rai: 3700**

**Zeo: 2400**

"I end!"

"I draw and throw down a facedown!" Zeo informed.

"Hmph, it's over Zeo!" Rai mocked, "Silent Magician attack!"

"I play Half Shield! So I only lose half the life points I normally would during this battle phase!" Zeo sighed once half of a shield arrived and held off some of the attack from Silent Magician.

**Rai: 3700**

**Zeo: 650**

"I end..." Rai had one card in his hand, and Zeo had none.

"I draw!" Zeo picked up a card, "Facedown, your move."

"Magician attack!" Rai drew and quickly ordered his attack.

"I play Defense Draw! I take zero damage this turn and can draw one card!" Zeo picked up a card from his deck and Silent Magician's attack did not phase him.

"No more escaping for you!" Rai shouted, "Just lose already!"

"Never!" Zeo barked back looking at the card he just drew, "Draw!" Zeo drew once more, "Pot of Greed lets me draw two cards! Then I'll end with two facedown cards!"

"My turn then!" Rai drew.

"I play my facedown trap card! Survival Instinct! By removing any number of Dinosaur monsters from play I gain four hundred life points for each one removed! I'm removing eight, meaning I gain thirty two hundred life points!"

"Wait, eight!"

"Yes! Six of my monsters have been destroyed while on the field, and with you using Card Destruction earlier on in the duel you got rid of two more monsters! Making it eight cards for me to remove from play!"

**Rai: 3700**

**Zeo: 3850**

"You still have just enough to survive my Magician's attack you weakling! Go Silent Magician! Silencing Destruction!" Silent Magician's power raised and sent out a dark and light energy magical blast at Zeo.

**Rai: 3700**

**Zeo: 350**

"Hahaha...no way you'll make a return now! Once I'm done crushing you, I'll crush the Dragon User! When I'm done with him I'll defeat even the Champion! Once I'm Champion I'll rule all of that is left of htis underground world!" Rai smiled sadistically. Something in him had changed.

"Dude...what's up with you?" Zeo eyeballed.

"Shut it! Hahaha, I'm going to crush your skull...and I'm going to enjoy listening to the crushing of your bones and your brain beneath my feet! Hahahaha!"

* * *

"This guy's sick..." Aoi muttered clasping her hands over her mouth.

"This guy...is almost as bad as that Garret Nico man." Ritsu gripped his pants tightly.

* * *

_"Oh no! His second personality has kicked in_!" Anna thought in shock, _"I hate this side of him...he becomes...evil. That's the only way to explain it."_

* * *

"Umm...okay dude...my draw!" Zeo drew, "You put up a good duel Rai, but I'm ending this! I summon Tyranno Infinity(?/0)!" A green T-rex with two horns on it's head appeared in front of Zeo.

"What the heck is that!" Rai shouted, "It's got no attack points!"

"Maybe because it's effect gives it attack points. You see, Tyranno Infinity gains one thousand attack points for each Dinosaur Monster Card I removed from play. With Survival Instinct I sent away eight, meaning he gains eight thousand attack points!"

**Tyranno Infinity's Attack: 8000**

"WHAT!" Rai shouted as the Tyranno's power raised and surged through him like lightning.

"Tyranno Infinity attack and destroy that Silent Magician Lv. 8! Infinity Feeding Frenzy!" Tyranno Infinity ran towards Silent Magician and began tearing away and eating Silent Magician. Destroying her with ease.

_"Rai!"_ Silent Magician shouted.

"Uhhh..." Rai looked on as the rest of his life points dropped down to zero.

**Rai: 0**

**Zeo: 350**

"Whew!" Zeo sighed and smiled, "Good duel Rai! You really pushed me there, thanks to you I think I'm ready to duel Ritsu!"

"I-I lost... "Rai dropped to his knee's.

"Rai!" Anna quickly ran out and helped him up.

"Hmm?" Zeo watched Anna help Rai, both completley ignoring the Mc's chant about the duel.

"Will he be okay?" Zeo asked.

"Yeh...he should be fine." Anna replied, "I'm sorry that he got out of hand...it happens."

"It happens?" Zeo raised an eyebrown, "Huh...it's fine, you should probably have him checked out so he get his personality under control."

"I will...thank you Zeo." Anna blushed slightly.

"No problem...but you should get going. I have a tournament to finish." Zeo got his Duel Disk ready.

"NOW! everybody prepare to witness the Final's Match up between the Dragon Master Ritsu Himuro versus the Dinosaur Tyrant Zeo Takayangi! These two will battle it out here and now! The winner, faces off against the current champion Alex McQueen!"

"Sweet..." Zeo smiled looking and waving at the crowd around him. Ritsu walked up to the other side of the field and got his Duel Disk ready.

"You ready Zeo?" Ritsu asked.

"Of course! I've been waiting for this!" Zeo smiled, "Told you I'd meet you here."

"Yes you did, and now I'm going to show you that I'm still stronger than you."

"We'll see about that." Zeo scoffed. As the two prepared themselves Alex McQueen began an announcement.

"Everybody listen up!" He called, "This final duel will be no ordinary duel! To see who really is worthy of dueling me, we are going to have not just one duel! But three! This duel is going to be a match!"

"What!" Everyone was in shock. Even Zeo and Ritsu looked surprised. They did not see this coming, no one did.

* * *

Next Time: The Underground Dueling Champion Alex McQueen explains what a match is and how it works. Then best friends Ritsu and Zeo duel it out in round one to see who will face the Champion.

Review!


	9. Zeo vs Ritsu The Dragons Shadow! Part 1

**Zeo vs. Ritsu-The Dragons Shadow! Part 1**

* * *

"It's time for the final match to decide who will face the champion!" Shouted the Mc, "You guys got that right! It's going to be "The Dragon Master" Ritsu Himuro versus "The Ruler of the Dinosaurs" Zeo Takayanagi! These two have shown to be deadly and fierce in previous duels, but now they must battle each other in a match to see who will continue on! In case you don't know a match is a a duel set of three, and whomever wins two out of three will continue to duel Alex McQueen for the Underground Title! Now let's begin!"

"Seems like there's alot riding on this match right here huh Ritsu?" Sighed Zeo as he shuffled his deck.

"Got that right Z. I have to win this." Ritsu told Zeo, "It's the least I can do for Stephanie. I've defeated the guy that put her in the hospital and now it's about time I keep my promise to Stephanie and win the rest of this tournament in her name."

"Meaning you have to defeat me." Zeo sighed as he drew five cards.

"That's exactly right Zeo, meaning I'm taking these first two duels with everything I got." Ritsu got his five cards ready.

"And I expect nothing less."

"So let's duel!" the two best friends shouted.

"I'll start the duel off!" Ritsu drew his first card, "I'll start by summoning out my Totem Dragon(400/200)!" Ritsu brought out a small totem pole like dragon monster in front of him, "Now comes the spell card Double Summon!"

_"Great...he has him already?"_ Zeo thought to himself.

"Now since Totem Dragon counts as two sacrafices for a Dragon Type monster I sacrafice him to summon out Red Eyes Black Dragon(2400/2000)!" As Totem Dragon vanished the legendary obsidian black dragon with shinning blood red crimson eyes appeared and readied itself to destroy all in it's pth on Ritsu's command.

"I'll end there."

"My move!" Zeo drew, "Looks like the cards are treating me right thus far!" Zeo smiled, "I play Double Summon to bring out two Black Ptera's(1000/500)!"

_"So he's bringing him out now?"_ Ritsu thought to himself.

"With two level three monsters I can contstruct an overlay network!" Zeo shouted as both of his Black Ptera's turned into beams of light and shot up in to the sky, "When the destructive reptile's of the age's combine with one of nature's most powerful elements! They come together to form a formidable foe to all! I XyZ Summon the level three Grenosaurus(2000/1900)!" A flaming red Tyranosaurus Rex with volcanic hole's on it's body came charging out and stomped it's feet on the ground in anger while two orbs of light circled around it.

"Nice move, but your monster is still weaker." Ritsu pointed.

"You know me Ritsu..."

"I do, which is why I'm kind of worried about your next move."

"All it is, is a facedown then I end." Zeo smiled as he now only held two cards in his hand while Ritsu had three.

"My move!" Ritsu now held four cards, "Red Eyes Black Dragon attack Grenosaurus! Inferno Fire Blast!"

"I play my facedown card!" Zeo revealed, "Minimize! By using it on your Red Eyes Black Dragon he loses one thousand attack points and drops one level!"

**Red Eyes Black Dragon's Level/Attack: 6/1400**

"Stop Red Eyes!" Ritsu shouted, "I was kind of counting on that." Ritsu smiled as Red Eyes ceased his attack, "I summon out Dragunity Akyls(1000/800)!" A red bodied dragon with wings on the side of it's head wearing silver armor with a spear head helmet aided Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"Time for a tuning!" Ritsu cried out.

"Great...which dragon is he bringing out?" Zeo groaned to himself.

2(*Dragunity Akyls)+6(Red Eyes Black Dragon)= 8

"The power of the shadows will aid us in our war against evil, become the power that is stronger than darkness itself! Synchro summon! The dragon of the shadows Belial-The Dragon of The Shadows (2900/2800)!" A large black scaled dragon flew out and prepared itself for a batle.

_"Seems like it's my turn to shine!"_ Belial stated, _"Which is kind of ironic considering since the fact that I'm the Dragon of Shadows."_

"Haha, got that right." Ritsu laughed, "But let's just focus on Zeo! Belial attack Grenosaurus now! Shadow Flame Strike!" Belial roared loudly as his body became devoured by black flames. It then flew forwards and slammed in to Grenosaurus.

"No!" Zeo cried out as his life points took a small hit.

**Ritsu: 8000**

**Zeo: 7100**

"Looks like I've got the starting hand huh?" Ritsu smiled as he looked at the three cards in his hand, "Pot of Greed comes next." Ritsu picked up two more cards now holding four.

_"Dang it...I know Belial's effect and Ritsu is just stalling around that effect so he can take me out without any damage."_ Zeo thougth out, _"Which he plans to shake my confidence...but it won't. He needs Limitless Cards enable for it to work at it's best level."_

_"Zeo doesn't normally take this long for a turn, he must be figuring out my plan for this part of the macth_." Ritsu thought.

"Alright, good move Ritsu. Except, now it's my turn!" Zeo drew, and held three cards in his hand, "I play two facedowns to end my turn!"

"My move!" Ritsu drew, and now held five cards now.

"I play Survival Instinct!"

"Should've seen that coming!" Ritsu hissed in his mind.

"Now I'll remove three dinosaur monsters from play to gain four hundred life points for each one! Giving me twelve hundred life points!"

**Ritsu: 8000**

**Zeo: 8300**

"I play remove from play my Totem Dragon to Special Summon my Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon(2800/2400)!" The large metallic red eyes dragon descended and prepared for battle, "With his effect I'll bring back my Red Eyes Black Dragon from the graveyard!" The original black dragon joined the battle field and Ritsu's army of dark elemental dragon's.

"Red Eyes attack first! Inferno Fire Blast!"

"I play Defense Draw!" Zeo revealed his face down, "I can now draw a card and all battle damage becomes zero this turn for me!" Zeo drew and held two cards as Red Eyes Black Dragon's attack did not reach Zeo.

"I'll end there then." Ritsu smiled and looked at the four cards in his hand.

"My move!" Zeo drew, "I summon Tyranno Infinity(?/0)!" A two twisted horned green t-rex stomped on the ground in preperation for battle, "You know his effect! One thousand attack points for each Dinosaur monster removed from play! So three thousand attack points!"

**Tyranno Infinity's Attack: 3000**

"Tyranno Infinity attack Red Eyes Black Dragon! Infinity Feeding Frenzy!" Tyranno Infinity charged forth and lunged at Red Eyes Black Dragon. He quickly ate and chewed the dragon out.

_"Aaaaaaaaahhh!"_ Red Eyes roared.

"I'm sorry Red Eyes..." Ritsu looked on as his monster fell in defeat.

**Ritsu: 7400**

**Zeo: 8300**

"Alright, I'll end there." Zeo smiled.

"Like you have a choice." Ritsu grinned, "I draw! I now hold five cards! I'm going to use Red Eyes Darkness Metal's effect to bring back my Red Eyes Black Dragon once more!" Once again Red Eyes appeared.

"Now I play a second Pot of Greed to draw two more cards! This gives me six cards! With Belial's effect I can send away any number of cards from my hand to the graveyard. Then he gains four hundred attack points for each one! With six cards he gains twenty four hundred attack points!"

_"Aaaahh! Boy that feels good!"_ Belial smiled as a dark flame engulfed him.

**Belial-The Dragon of the Shadows's Attack: 5300**

"Now Belial attack Tyranno Infinity! Dark Flame Strike!"

_"With pleasure!"_ Belial charged forth and rammed straight through Zeo's Tyranno Infinity.

**Ritsu: 7400**

**Zeo: 6000**

"Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon attack with Giga Flare!" The metallic dark dragon raged on and blasted Zeo.

"Aaaahh!"

**Ritsu: 7400**

**Zeo: 3200**

"Darn it..." Zeo struggled to stand.

"Now Red Eyes Black Dragon attack with Inferno Fire Blast!" Red Eyes unleased a powerful burst of fire that devoured Zeo and took out more of his life points.

**Ritsu: 7400**

**Zeo: 800**

"Well...seems like I'm in trouble." Zeo chuckled.

"Yeah, but Belial's attack returns to normal for now if it makes you feel a little bit better." Ritsu assured.

_"Which is unfortunate."_ Belial sighed, _"But it won't matter. We'll still defeat you anyways Zeo!"_

**Belial-The Dragon of the Shadows's Attack: 2900**

"Hehe..." Zeo chuckled slightly, "A little. My move!" Zeo looked at the three cards in his hand and simply sighed, "I play D.D.R.-Diffrent Dimension Reincarnation to bring back Grenosaurus(2000/1900) from my removed from play zone at the cost of discarding one card!" Zeo sent away a spell card and brought back his XyZ monster, "Now I'll play Solidarity to raise his attack points up to eight hundred!"

_"Rrrrrrrrrrraaaaa!"_

**Grenosurus's Attack: 2800**

"Now, Grenosaurus attack Red Eyes Black Dragon! Erupting Dino Blast!" Grenosurus stomped on the grouns and roared violently as it's body spewed flames and rushed towards Red Eyes Black Dragon. Grenosaurus roared capturing Red Eyes Black Dragon in a large flame. He then rammed through the Black Dragon, thus destroying it.

**Ritsu: 7000**

**Zeo: 800**

"Next comes Grenosurus's effect! By getting rid of an XyZ Material and dish out one thousand points of direct damage to ya! So go Grenosaurus! Blast Ritsu!" Grenosaurus continued charging through with it's enblazed body and tackled Ritsu.

"Aaaahhh!" Ritsu was sent skidding back from the flamed tackle.

**Ritsu: 6000**

**Zeo: 800**

"Good job Grenosaurus." Zeo smiled.

"Huh..well that kind of hurt." Ritsu smiled.

"Sorry Rit, but gotta go what I gotta do."

"And I hope you know that this duel is just about over." Ritsu grinned.

"Whatever, your move."

"Go!" Ritsu drew and looked ta the single card in his hand, "I play Cards of Demise to draw five cards!"

"Great..."

"Now in five turns I'll discard whatever cards are in my hand." Ritsu explained.

"But the duel won't last that long."

"Got that right." Ritsu smiled, "I discard all five cards to give Belial an extra two thousand attack point boost!"

_"Alright! Now let's prepare to end this!"_ Belial roared with his black flaming body.

**Belial-The Dragon of the Shadow's Attack: 4900**

"Belial attack Grenosaurus! Shadow Flame Strike!" Belial's body was engulfed in black flames as he then charged forth and rammed in to Grenosaurus.

**Ritsu: 6000**

**Zeo: 0**

"Seems like the first round goes to me huh Z?" Ritsu smiled.

"Unfortunetly..." Zeo growled slightly to himself, "But it's all good. The second duel will be mine for the taking." Zeo took out four cards and placed two of them in his deck and the other two in his extra deck.

"I wouldn' be so sure about that." Ritsu informed as he re-shuffled his deck.

"Well...guess we'll have to wait and see to find out."

* * *

Next Time: The duel between best friends continues! Ritsu has taken the first round of the match, but Zeo says that the second match will belong to him. The battle between dinosaurs of the past and the dragons of legend continues on!

Review!


	10. Loss of Motivation and Rekindling?

**Loss of Motivation and Rekindling!?**

* * *

Hello guys, as you know I made my return to Fanfiction last week planning on updating multiple stories that weekend. Well I was unable to under the circumstances of work, school, and school sports. So I've been pretty tied on a tight schedule. Though I have had time to look at and catch up on where I was going with my stories until my computer broke down. I've tried to type up new chapters for both this story and my other Yu-Gi-Oh Story known as Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: Creations Destruction. Now, during my leave of absence from Fanfiction I have not found the same spark for both of my Yu-Gi-Oh stories as I did when I started. Which brings me to the unfortunate event of letting you all know that I will be discontinuing this story along with my other story. Though there is some good news, I will be coming up(hopefully) with a new Yu-Gi-Oh story. Now I don't have it fully planned, but I do some what have a concept that seems good enough for me to go through with it. So hopefully all of you will look out for that and stay tuned!

**~Sincerly and forgivengly, Inhuman X!**


End file.
